Verwicklungen
by Saraton
Summary: Kapitel 14 ist da! Es hat zwar gedauert,aber jetzt ist es im Netz!
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ukyo war hundemüde. Es war wieder einer dieser elend, langen Tage gewesen, die anscheinend nie aufhörten. In der Früh hatte sie das Geschäft in Ordnung gebracht, danach die Schule besucht und am Nachmittag sich wieder um das Geschäft gekümmert. Sie seufzte auf. Außerdem war da noch dieses dämliche Winterwetter. Ukyo mochte den Winter nicht. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und stutze, diese große Gestalt mit dem Rucksack und dem Regenschirm kannte sie doch... Das rabenschwarze Haar, das kaum von seinem unverkennbaren Stirnband zu bändigen war... Ryoga! Sie sah wie dieser schwankte und dann zusammenbrach. *Verdammt, Ryoga* Ukyo sprang auf und rannte hinunter. *Soviel zum ruhigen Ausgang des Tages...*, dachte die junge Frau noch.  
  
Kurze Zeit später.... Ukyo saß erschöpft bei ihrem Bett und sah zu dem verlorenen Jungen hinunter. Dieser war noch immer bewußtlos. *Verdammt ist der Kerl schwer gewesen.* Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte daran, wie viel Gewicht seine Sachen erst gehabt hatten. *Und damit rennt er die ganze Zeit über rum! Kein Wunder, daß er so stark ist.* Langsam schien Ryoga aufzuwachen. Er stöhnte auf und murmelte vor sich hin. Ukyo beugte sich vor um zu hören, was er sagte. Dabei rutschte die junge Frau aus und fiel auf den verlorenen Jungen. Sie spürte, wie er sie umfaßte und an sich preßte. "Was..." Ukyo fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. *Er hat Fieber...* "Hey, verdammt noch mal. Laß los, Dumpfarsch! Ich bin es, Ukyo." Ryoga lächelte kurz, immer noch im Halbschlaf. "Ukyo", murmelte er, der Griff wurde fester. Er drehte sich um und schmiegte sich schlaftrunken an sie. Ukyo flüsterte noch einmal bevor er wieder einschlummerte. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien versuchte wurde sein Griff stärker. *Großartig, was denkt sich dieser...* Ukyo fühlte die harten Muskeln unter seinem Hemd und wußte, daß sie nicht stark genug war, um wieder freizukommen. *Eigentlich ist es ja nicht einmal fest*, stellte Ukyo in Gedanken fest. *Was denke ich da!?!* Sie errötete. "Ach verdammt, es sieht ja sowieso so aus, als wenn ich keine andere Wahl hätte." Sie schmiegte sich an Ryoga um eine bessere Position zu haben. *Und wenn er wach ist, werde ich ihn verprügeln, vielleicht breche ich ihm auch ein paar Knochen.* Mit diesen Gedanken schlummerte Ukyo ein.  
  
----------------  
  
Langsam wachte Ryoga auf. Er fühlte sich seltsam matt und sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Als ihm bewußt war, daß er nicht alleine war, stutzte er. "Ach du..." Ryoga sah in das Gesicht von Ukyo, die eng an seiner Seite schlummerte. Der junge Kämpfer errötete heftig. Er befand sich anscheinend in Ukyos Räumlichkeiten, wußte aber nicht mehr, wie er dahin gekommen war. *Hab ich mich etwa in Ukyos Schlafzimmer verirrt?* Bei diesen Gedanken färbte sich sein Gesicht noch mehr. Als er zu überlegen begann, was er tun sollte, erwachte zu seinem Schrecken Ukyo und blickte ihn direkt an. "Na Hübscher? Hast du ausgeschlafen?" Das war zu viel für Ryoga. Der verlorene Junge verdrehte die Augen und wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
"Na großartig", Ukyo seufzte auf, als sie auf Ryoga blickte. "Schon wieder K.O. Und losgelassen hat er mich auch nicht." Sie griff ihm auf die Stirn und fühlte seine Temperatur. "Er hat immer noch Fieber." Sie merkte, wie Ryoga langsam wieder zu sich kam. Er blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Verlegenheit an. "Könntest du mich jetzt loslassen, mein Großer?" Dieser ließ sie los, als hätte er statt einer Frau glühende Kohlen in den Händen gehalten. "Ich... Es tut mir leid... Ich habe mich wohl verirrt und muß eingeschlafen sein... Ich... Es...", stammelte Ryoga entsetzt. Ukyo konnte nicht anders als lachen. Sie blickte in das Gesicht des verlorenen Jungen, sein entsetzter Blick sprach Bände und meinte trocken: "Ryoga, man verirrt sich nicht in das Schlafzimmer eines Mädchens. Und was wolltest du in meinem Bett? Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Als Ukyo bemerkte, daß Ryoga wieder knapp davor war bewußtlos zu werden, beendete sie ihre Spötteleien. Sie richtet sich auf. "Jetzt mal im Ernst, mein Hübscher. Du bist gestern vor meinem Laden zusammengebrochen und ich hab' dich dann aufgelesen." Seine Augen wurden groß. "Aber wie kommt es, daß wir ähhmmm....", Ryoga brach verlegen ab. "Du hast mich im Schlaf gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Ukyo schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst, wenn du K.O. bist, hast du noch immer eine schöne Kraft, Ryoga." Dieser versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein Fieberkrampf warf ihn zurück. "Du bleibst mal schön liegen. Du bist krank!" Ryoga starrte sie verblüfft an. "Aber..." "Bleib liegen!" fuhr sie ihn an. "Ich hol dir jetzt etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Das brauchst du jetzt." Sie erhob sich und wollte gerade gehen, als Ryoga sie zurückhielt. "Ukyo." "Ja, Großer?" "Danke. Danke für deine Hilfe." Ukyo sah ihn an. "Ist schon in Ordnung." "Nein." Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf. "Das hätten nicht viele Leute für mich getan! Und Ukyo..." Diese war errötet. "Ja?" "Wenn ich wieder am Damm bin, darfst du mich auch verprügeln für den Ärger, den ich dir gemacht habe." "Ukyo mußte lachen." "Werde ich, mein Großer." "Gut, abgemacht." Ryoga lächelte sie kurz an und schloß die Augen. Gleich darauf schlief er wieder ein. Ukyo lächelte immer noch, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging. *Er ist ein Idiot. Aber eigentlich ein wirklich netter Idiot.* Sie machte sich daran die Sachen für Ryoga herzurichten.  
  
------------------  
  
Gedankenverloren bereitete Ukyo das Essen für Ryoga vor. "Was für eine Art den Tag zu beginnen..." Heute war Sonntag, der Tag, an dem sie ihren Laden normalerweise geschlossen hatte. Einerseits um sich auszuruhen, andererseits um ein Spezialessen für Ranma zu bereiten. "Ran-chan, an ihn hab ich jetzt gar nicht mehr gedacht!" sie lachte kurz auf, "jetzt bin ich da und bereite ein Essen für Ryoga vor", stellte sie amüsiert fest. Gerade für einen der größten Rivalen von Ranma. Sie dachte daran, was für ein Gesicht dieser machen wüßte er von Ryoga in ihrem Bett. Sie kicherte kurz. *Nicht daß Ran-chan mein Schlafzimmer je gesehen hätte. Aber das wäre doch komisch. Nein, Ran-chan, wir können nicht in mein Schlafzimmer, Ryoga braucht seine Ruhe, er ist von der letzten Nacht noch sehr erschöpft.* Ihr Gesicht rötete sich leicht. *Andererseits sollte er es besser nicht herausfinden.* Ukyo blickte nachdenklich zur Schlafzimmertür. *In Ryogas Armen zu liegen war irgendwie...* Sie suchte nach Worten. Ukyo lächelte. *Verdammt, ja, es hat mir gefallen... Ran-chan sollte wirklich nichts davon erfahren*, dachte Ukyo bei sich *und Ryoga sollte bald wieder gesund werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn dann noch gehen lassen würde*, stellte die junge Frau überrascht fest.  
  
Ryoga lag in Ukyos Bett und träumte. Der verlorene Junge seufzte im Schlaf auf und sein Körper streckte sich. "Was... Wo... Wie...", er erwachte und blickte sich um. Alleine..... Er war ganz alleine! Ryoga schrie auf. "Nein!" Sein Körper bäumte sich auf. "Nein!!!!!!" Der verlorene Junge krümmte sich zusammen und begann zu zittern. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer flog auf und Ukyo stürmte herein. "Was..." "Ukyo." Tränen traten in Ryogas Augen. "Du bist da?"  
  
Ukyo blickte in seine fiebrigen Augen, aus denen die nackte Angst sprach. "Ich will nicht alleine sein! Bitte Ukyo..." Sein Körper bäumte sich erneut auf. "Laß mich nicht allein!" Sie nahm den verlorenen Jungen in ihre Arme "Ich bin da, Großer." Er preßte sich an sie. "Ukyo." Diese hielt ihn fest und sprach weiter beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Hey, du bist nicht allein. Niemand wird dich hier verlassen. Hast du gehört Ryoga?" Langsam beruhigte er sich und kam allmählich wieder zu Bewußtsein. "Oh... Ukyo, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen Alptraum... Ich wollte nicht...." "Halt die Klappe Großer. Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an. "Ja, ich glaube schon", meinte er mit Zögern in der Stimme. Ryoga wandte den Blick von Ukyo ab. *Ich habe mich schwach gezeigt vor Ukyo. Sie muß mich jetzt für einen Schwächling halten..." Er dachte an seine inneren Dämonen, die ihm so zusetzten. "Ich sollte jetzt besser verschwinden, bevor ich mich noch mehr zum Dummkopf mache..." Entsetzt stellte er fest, daß er seine letzten Gedanken LAUT ausgesprochen hatte. "Ryoga, du Schwachkopf, sieh mich an!" hörte er auch schon Ukyos wütende Stimme. Er starrte zu ihr hinauf. "Duuuuuu... wirst niiiiiiiiiiirgends hingehen! Schon gar nicht in diesem Zustand. Hast du verstanden, Großer?" Ihr Blick hätte normalerweise Löcher in seine Brust brennen müssen. "Du wirst erst dann gehen, wenn ich dir sage, daß es OK ist", tobte diese weiter, "und du bist kein Schwächling, sondern nur jemand, dem es nicht gut geht. Und der einen Freund braucht", fuhr sie sanfter fort. Ryoga starrte Ukyo an und lächelte. "Danke Ukyo." "Ist OK, Großer. So, und jetzt solltest du mich wieder loslassen, damit ich dir das Essen bringen kann. Außer du hättest "Alternativvorschläge", was wir stattdessen tun könnten", stellte sie heimtückisch lächelnd fest. Ryoga ließ sie los und spürte, wie er wieder rot wurde.  
  
------------  
  
Ich hoffe, es ist ein interessantes erstes Kapitel. Fortsetzung folgt demnächst. Ich habe bereits zwei weitere Kapitel fertiggestellt, die jedoch noch in der Rohfassung sind. Schreibt mir doch einfach, wie sie euch gefällt. Ach ja: Wer sich wundert: "" hier reden die handelnden Charaktere und * * hier denken sie. Also, viel Spaß... 


	2. Verwicklungen

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
*Man könnte sich an ihn gewöhnen*, stellte Ukyo fest, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Sie hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem und sah kurz zu dem jungen Mann auf. *Ryoga würde wohl wieder bewußtlos werden, wenn er wach wäre.* Sie lachte leise auf. *Egal, aber da mein Bett besetzt ist und ich ja doch irgendwo schlafen muß, ist die Lösung praktisch.* Sie wußte, daß dies trotzdem theoretisch unmoralisch war, aber es fühlte sich doch irgendwie gut an, zudem Ryoga diese Situation niemals ausgenutzt hätte, dazu war er zu anständig. *Obwohl er doch einige Geheimnisse hat...*, murmelte sie.  
  
Dies war der dritte Tag, den Ryoga schon im Ucchans verbrachte. Er war doch angeschlagener gewesen, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Durch sein hartes Training, die Strapazen seiner Reisen und das Wetter war auch er in die Knie gezwungen worden. So päppelte Ukyo den verlorenen Jungen wieder auf und wachte darüber, daß er keine Dummheiten machte - so wie etwa wieder aufzubrauchen und sich endgültig zu verlieren. Durch die, von den Umständen begünstigte Nähe lernten sie einander besser kennen. Ryoga faßte langsam Vertrauen zu Ukyo und begann ihr von seinem Leben zu erzählen - und sie ihm von ihrem. Dann hatte er sie damit überrascht, daß er Ukyo von dem Fluch erzählte, der auf ihm lastete und ihr gebeichtet, daß er P-Chan sei. Zuerst hatte sie es nicht glauben wollen, doch nachdem sie es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, war sie eher amüsiert gewesen, als verärgert. Durch diese Reaktion brachte Ukyo den verlorenen Jungen zum ersten Mal seit langem zu einem aufrichtigen, echten Lachen. Die junge Frau wußte, daß etwas Besonderes geschehen war. *Kann es sein, daß....?* murmelte sie vor sich hin, *das war so nicht geplant. Verdammt!* Was wohl Ranma dazu sagen würde? Überrascht stellte Ukyo fest, daß es ihr absolut egal war. *Was mache ich jetzt mit dieser Situation?* Ukyo kuschelte sich fester an Ryoga, der schlaftrunken seinen Arm um sie legte und friedlich weiter schlummerte. *Ryoga, ich glaube, wir stecken in Schwierigkeiten, wie soll das bloß weitergehen?* Danach schloß sie ihre Augen und schlief ebenfalls ein.  
  
Ryoga öffnete seine Augen und seufzte auf. Es war wohlig warm und er fühlte sich erholter. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen Körper neben sich spürte, der eng an ihn gepreßt war. Ukyo. Seine Wangen röteten sich und doch mußte der verlorene Junge lächeln. *Verrückt. Vor einigen Tagen hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen einmal einem Mädchen so nahe zu sein.* Er betrachtet das schlafende Mädchen. *Und dann auch noch hier....*, er dachte an die langen Gespräche, welche sie beide geführt hatten, wie er ihr schließlich die Wahrheit über P-Chan erzählte und daß sie es einfach akzeptierte. Sanft streichelte er ihr mit seiner Hand über den Rücken. *Gut, daß sie schläft. Wahrscheinlich würde Ukyo mich dafür umbringen. Ich glaube, ich bin...* Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf. *Was mache ich jetzt? Sie liebt doch Ranma.* Er spürte wie bei dem Gedanken eine kalte Hand nach seinem Herzen griff. Der verlorene Junge stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, daß er nicht mehr so oft an Akane dachte, sondern das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in seinen Armen. *Ich sollte gehen, was mache ich nur?* Nachdenklich blickte Ryoga an sich hinunter und wurde sich schmerzlich bewußt, daß er im Moment nur seine Boxershorts anhatte.  
  
"Ryoga, mein Großer, du bist krank und deine Kleidung ist durchgeschwitzt, das ist unhygienisch", hatte Ukyo gemeint, "also runter damit, ich werde deine Sachen reinigen." Wie sie dann später im Pyjama aufgetaucht war und gemeint hatte: "Rück rüber, ich möchte jetzt auch schlafen gehen." Wie peinlich es ihm gewesen war, doch jetzt? *Es fühlt sich gut an.* Ihm war klar, daß er es einfach genoß mit Ukyo zusammen zu sein. Erneut strich er sanft über ihren Rücken. *Was mache ich nur? - Ach Ukyo...* Dann erstarrte Ryoga, als er merkte, daß Ukyo ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah. "Großer? Was machst du da?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Die beiden saßen sich gegenüber. Ryoga hielt verlegen seinen Blick gesenkt.  
  
"Ich.. - Ich kann das erklären....", stammelte er. Ukyo sah ihn an. "Gut, also." Der verlorene Junge blickte auf. "Ukyo, ich, ich war..." Wieder senkte er den Blick. *Eigentlich war es mir nicht unrecht*, dachte Ukyo bei sich. Als er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken gefahren war, hätte sie beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren und ihn geküßt. *Warum quäle ich ihn so? Er glaubt, daß ich wütend bin. Dabei würde ich mich am liebsten auf ihn stürzen und nicht mehr loslassen.* Sie seufzte auf. "OK, das reicht." Ryoga fuhr zurück. "Wa..." "Großer, komm mal näher", herrschte sie ihn an. Dieser starrte sie unsicher an und nickte schicksalsergeben. "Ich verstehe.... - jetzt krieg ich wohl eine draufgeschlagen. Aber du mußt mir glauben, daß dahinter keine böse Absicht war." Ukyo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ryoga, hör auf zu brabbeln und komm jetzt!" Er rutschte näher und schloß die Augen in Erwartung eines Schlages. Sie blickte ihn an und lehnte sich vor. Dann küßte sie ihn, zuerst zärtlich und dann immer wieder. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. *Das fühlt sich gut an.* Ryoga riß die Augen auf. Dann begann er ihren Kuß zu erwiedern, zuerst noch vorsichtig und dann fordernder. Einige Minuten später lösten sie sich voneinander. Beide atmeten schwer und blickten einander an. "Was... Warum hast du das getan... Ukyo?!?" "Weil du es nicht getan hast mein Hübscher." Ryoga fühlte den Nachgeschmack des Kußes auf seinen Lippen. "Ukyo könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" "Welchen denn mein Großer?" Diese blickte ihn - unsicher geworden - an. "Könntest du mich noch einmal küssen?" Er mußte grinsen, als sie ihrerseits die Augen weit aufriß. "Hey, du... Frauenverführer!" Dann grinste sie ebenfalls. "Du verrückter Kerl du." Dann beugte sich Ukyo vor um ihn abermals zu küssen. Sie preßten sich aneinander und Ryoga begann vorsichtig ihren Pyjamaoberteil aufzuknöpfen. Sie strich ebenfalls mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper. "Das ist..." Ryoga stöhnte auf, als Ukyo ihre Lippen von den seinen löste. "Wir sollten... wir sollten aufhö....", begann sie atemlos, "ach verdammt... Ryoga, komm her." Dieser beugte sich zärtlich vor, wischte ihr eine der Locken aus dem Gesicht und meinte atemlos: "Ukyo, wenn das die Strafe ist, dann will ich mehr davon." Ukyo mußte lachen. "Hör mal, Klugscheißer. Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du deine Shorts nicht mehr lange anhaben", stellte sie trocken fest und zupfte spielerisch an selbigen. Der verlorene Junge begann in allen Rottönen zu schillern. "Ähm, ich .... " Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und beide erstarrten. Verblüfft sahen Ranma, Akane und Shampoo zu den beiden. Ranma und Akane wirkten schockiert, während Shampoo nur neugierig wirkte. "Was tun Pfannenmädchen mit verlorenen Jungen?" Mit hochrotem Gesicht nahm Ukyo von seinen Shorts, Ryoga sah aus, als ob er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Dann faßte sich Ukyo. "WAS ZUM TEUFEL TUT IHR HIER? KÖNNT IHR NICHT ANKLOPFEN WIE JEDER ANDERE AUCH?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Ryoga lag zugedeckt in Ukyos Bett. Sie selber saß neben ihm und starrte wütend auf die, an der anderen Seite sitzenden Besucher. Ranma und Akane hatten sich wieder gefaßt und wirkten nur noch verlegen. Shampoo war unbekümmert wie eh und je. "So." Ranma lachte gekünstelt. "Also Ryoga ist es schlecht gegangen und du hast dich um ihn gekümmert." Er blickte kurz zu Ryoga, der ihn wütend ansah. "Also ist ja alles geklärt." Akane runzelte die Stirn. "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Ranma?" "Ich? Worauf denn?" bellte dieser zurück, "sie haben ja nichts gemacht. Ukyo hat sich ja nur um den armen Ryoga gekümmert. Dazu gehört es ja auch ihn auszuziehen und an ihm rumzumachen", meinte Ranma hämisch. Ukyo wurde putenrot, doch bevor sie etwas erwiedern konnte war Ryoga aufgesprungen und hatte Ranma mit einem wilden Side-kick aus dem Fenster geschleudert. Blaue Energie umgab den verlorenen Jungen, dessen Augen weißlich leuchteten. Danach wankte er und fiel um. Akane und Shampoo sprangen auf: "Ranma ~ Airen", während Ukyo zu Ryoga eilte um zu sehen wie es ihm ging. "Hey Großer, was ist mit dir?" Ryoga sahr zu ihr hinauf, wieder sein normales Selbst. "Ich bin wohl doch noch nicht wieder so ganz fit. Diese Technik ist ziemlich anstrengend..." Die junge Frau sah wie Akane und Shampoo hinunterrannten um nach Ranma zu sehen. "Früher wäre ich mit gerannt, doch jetzt soll der Kerl sehen, wo er bleibt", dachte Ukyo sich und wandte sich wieder Ryoga zu. "Sag mal, Ryoga, was war das für eine Technik?" "Ich habe sie vor kurzem gelernt, als ich mich wieder einmal verirrt hatte. Ein alter Einsiedler an der chinesisch-tibetanischen Grenze hat sie mir beigebracht." "Oh Ryoga, du bist wirklich ein verlorener Junge", Ukyo grinste. "Danke, daß du diesem Idioten eine Lektion erteilt hast, sonst hätte ich es tun müssen." Ryoga griente zurück, "jederzeit, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Ernst geworden sah er sie an. "Er hat dich beleidigt. Das konnte ich ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. Wäre es nur um mich gegangen, hätte ich es ignoriert." Ukyo fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. "Hey Großer, du bringst mich in Verlegenheit." Sie half Ryoga auf und brachte ihn zu ihrem Futon. "Glaubst du, Ranma lebt noch?" fragte sie ihn trocken. Ryoga seufzte auf. "Ja, leider wird er das tun. Ich habe nicht mit ganzer Kraft zugetreten." Sie starrte ihn an und lachte. "Ryoga, du bist unverbesserlich."  
  
Währenddessen sah Ranma Sterne. Und Kometen. Und einige andere Dinge. Akane und Shampoo atmeten erleichtert auf. "Airen lebt?" "Ja, der Kerl lebt." Sie knieten bei dem Bewußtlosen. Akane schüttelte den Kopf. Also hat Ryoga wieder eine neue Technik gelernt. Und wenn Ranma zu sich kommt, wird er sie auch lernen wollen. Shampoo nickte. "Airen werden wütend sein. Ich mich fragen..." Die Amazone blickte hinauf zu dem Fenster. "...ob verlorener Junge gut sein. Pfannenmädchen scheinen verrückt nach ihm." Akane wurde rot. "Ich glaube, das geht uns nichts an", meinte sie nervös. Shampoo sah sie an. "Nicht neugierig sein wie verlorener Junge küssen?" Akane schnappte nach Luft. "Wir ihn einmal probieren? Was meinen rabiates Mädchen?", Shampoo lächelte unschuldig, während Akanes Gesichtsfarbe sich von einem hellrot zu einem dunkelroten Farbton wandelte. "Shampooooooo!!!!"  
  
--------------  
  
So, das wäre das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. Jetzt einiges im Nachhinein: Shampoo nennt Ukyo Pfannenmädchen. Ich weiß, das ist nicht die richtige Bezeichnung, aber ich finde sie nicht unangemessen. Die Charaktere benehmen sich vielleicht ein wenig anders, aber ich habe mich bemüht sie weitgehend an den Originalen zu halten. Gut, Ukyo ist vielleicht ein wenig sanfter, als sie normalerweise wäre. (Ryoga wäre ja so was von tot, aber das wollen wir ja nicht.) Das dritte Kapitel kommt in einiger Zeit. Bis dann,....  
  
... und bitte, schreibt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat. 


	3. Verwicklungen

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Ca. eine halbe Stunde später: Ryoga fixierte sein Hemd mit einem Gürtel und straffte sich. "Hey, Großer", er drehte sich um und blickte zu Ukyo. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Sie hielt einen Teller mit noch frischem Okonomiyaki in der Hand und sah ihn irritiert an. "Ukyo, ich muß raus. Ich war noch nie so lange an einem Ort und möchte wieder einmal Luft schnappen. Außerdem sollte ich trainieren um in Form zu kommen." "Luft schnappen? Ryoga, sobald du einen Fuß nach draußen setzt, wirst du dich verirren." Ukyo schnappte wütend nach Luft. "Und hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, bis ICH dir sage, daß du abhauen kannst?" fuhr sie ihn an. Er stutzte. "Stimmt..." "Also?" "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gemeinsam gehen? Es wäre doch nett... einen Spaziergang zu machen." Er grinste sie verlegen an. "Ich glaube, das würde uns beiden Spaß machen." Sie war einen Moment sprachlos. *Dieser ... spazieren gehen? Mit ihm?* sie dachte daran, was sie beinahe vor nicht ganz einer Stunde getan hätten. *Wir hätten uns...* Sie merkte, wie ihre Beine zitterten. "Ryoga, du bist wirklich unmöglich." Dieser blickte sie verblüfft an. "Zuerst zerrst du ein armes, unschuldiges Mädchen in ihr Bett, danach verbringst du einige Nächte mit ihr und anschließend erst lädst du sie zu einem Date ein." Ryogas Unterkiefer klappte herunter. "Ukyo, du weißt ganz genau..." "Ist ja schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn breit grinsend, "du kriegst dein Date. Ich richte mich nur ganz schnell her und dann können wir gehen." Ukyo drehte sich um und ging pfeifend los sich umzuziehen. Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf. "Ukyo, du...." Dann brach er ab und mußte lächeln. *Sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Und ich hab ein Date mit ihr... Ach du meine Güte... Ein Date?*  
  
Eine Viertel Stunde später schlenderten die beiden gemütlich durch Nerima. Ukyo hatte sich bei Ryoga eingehängt um so zu verhindern, daß er ihr abhanden kam. Es wirkte ein wenig seltsam, da Ukyo wie immer gekleidet war und so eher als Junge durchging denn als Mädchen. Dem verlorenen Jungen war das Ganze ein wenig peinlich. *Aber warum fühlt es sich so gut an?* Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke: *Ranma, du Idiot. Mußtest du und die Mädchen ausgerechnet...* "Hey", unterbrach eine Stimme seine Gedankengänge, "was schaust du denn schon wieder so nachdenklich?" Er blickte auf und sah zu Ukyo rüber, die ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. "Sorry, ich hab nur gedacht, wie blöd es war, daß Ranma und die anderen ausgerechnet dann hereinspazieren mußten..." er brach ab, als ihm entsetzt bewußt wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "NANI? Ryoga du..." fing Ukyo finster an. *Eigentlich hat er ja nur ausgesprochen, was ich mir selber gedacht habe.* "...du Frauenheld!" Er wirkte so, als ob er bleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. "Aber weißt du was, mein Großer?" fuhr sie fort "Wenn wir zurück sind, könnten wir ja..." Ukyo erstarrte. *Wollte ich gerade sagen, daß wir bei mir zu Hause weitermachen könnten?* Ryoga wankte leicht. "Hey, Ryoga, du fällst mir jetzt nicht um! Hörst du? Wir sind zu weit von mir entfernt, als daß ich dich zurück tragen könnte." Dieser faßte sich. "In Ordnung. Ukyo." Sie lächelte ihm zu und wollte gerade weitersprechen, als plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel Mouse von einem der Dächer sprang. "Ranma Saotome, bereite dich darauf vor zu sterben!" schrie er "Ich fordere dich zum Kampf!" Ryoga und Ukyo seufzten beide auf.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Dieser Idiot!" Ukyo war wütend. Ryoga zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Mouse ist nun mal blind wie ein Maulwurf." "Das ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung!" Der verlorene Junge blickte zu dem bewußtlosen Waffenmeister hinunter. Er und Ukyo hatten diesen fast gleichzeitig getroffen und ins Reich der Träume geschickt. "Wir sollten ihn zurückbringen. Hier können wir ihn nicht liegen lassen." Die junge Frau schnaubte auf. "Warum nicht? Verdient hätte es der Trottel." "Ukyo", meinte Ryoga ruhig. Diese seufzte auf. "In Ordnung. Bringen wir ihn zurück." Sie stutzte. "Was liegt da?" Neben Mouse lagen zwei Gegenstände. Ukyo hob sie auf und starrte verwundert auf zwei wunderschön gearbeitete Armreife. Das Seltsame daran war, daß sie von unterschiedlicher Größe waren, obwohl sie ein Paar bildeten. Ryoga beugte sich vor. "Laß mich mal sehen!" Er nahm den größeren der Reife und musterte ihn aus der Nähe. "Fein gearbeitet. Doch diese eingearbeiteten Schriftzeichen kenne ich nicht", murmelte er. Ukyo hielt sich den anderen ans Handgelenk. "Dieser hier würde mir sogar passen." Klick. Plötzlich öffnete sich dieser und umfaßte ihr Handgelenk. Gleich darauf schloß er sich mit einem lauten Schnapper. "Was...." Bevor Ryoga etwas tun konnte geschah bei ihm das Gleiche mit dem Reifen in seiner Hand. Dieser glitt - wie von unsichtbaren Mächten geleitet - von seinem Handgelenk hinunter, wo er dieses umschloß. Der verlorene Junge und die Küchenmeisterin sahen sich verblüfft an. "Das ist schlecht. Oje, das ist ganz und gar nicht gut", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Cologne stand neben dem, noch immer bewußtlosen Mouse, und sah die beiden ernst an. "Das ist wirklich schlecht", murmelte die alte Frau. "Was meinst du damit, alte Hexe", grollte Ryoga. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an Cologne und ihr Training, das ihn zwar stärker machte, aber im Endeffekt wurde er von Ranma trotzdem besiegt. Sie hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt um Ranma auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie schlug ihm mit ihrem Stock auf den Kopf. "Wen nennst du eine alte Hexe?" Der verlorene Junge nahm den Schlag stoisch hin. Aber Ukyo tobte los und schrie die alte Amazone an. "Laß Ryoga in Ruhe, du...." "Aahhh, du verteidigst ihn? Seid ihr euch etwa näher gekommen?" fragte Cologne belustigt, "das wäre in diesem Fall sogar sehr praktisch." Beide zuckten zusammen. "Was..." "Naja, macht nichts, in der nächsten Zeit werdet ihr euch sowieso sehr nahe sein", fuhr die alte Amazone ungerührt fort, die verwirrten Blicke der beiden ignorierend. "Ihr beiden tragt jetzt einen Schatz der Amazonen. Es sind die Armreife der Unzertrennlichen. Vor ungefähr 1200 Jahren gab es eine Amazonenzauberin namens Pan-Liang, die vom Gemüt her sehr eifersüchtig war. Um die Treue ihres Ehegatten zu gewährleisten, ließ sie von einem Schmied diese Armreife anfertigen und versah sie mit großer Magie. Diejenigen, welche diese tragen, können sich mehr als ein paar Schritte von dem anderen entfernen." Ryoga und Ukyo rissen ihre Augen auf. "Diese Reife kann man einmal im Monat bei einem Vollmond ablegen, aber nur, wenn beide Seiten es wollen." Die Alte grinste schief. "Der nächste Vollmond ist in ungefähr einem Monat..." Sie schnappte sich Mouse mit ihrer linken Hand und sprang lachend davon. Die beiden standen erstarrt da und sanken langsam auf die Knie. Sie seufzten beide auf.  
  
--------------  
  
Ryoga und Ukyo saßen schweigend im Ucchans und vermieden es sich anzusehen. *Das kann doch nicht sein. Es ist ironisch*, sinnierte der verlorene Junge vor sich hin, *jetzt kann ich nicht mehr verloren gehen, denn mehr als zwei Meter komme ich von Ukyo nicht weg.* Das hatten die beiden bereits heraus gefunden. *Und ich weiß nicht, was daraus werden wird.* Er erinnerte sich an Ukyos leidenschaftliche Küsse und die Wärme ihres Körpers. Er erschauerte. *Wie soll ich mich einen Monat zurück halten können? Ich werde wahnsinnig!* "Hey, Ryoga!" Die junge Frau blickte ihn scharf an. "Du sabberst nämlich!" "Was? Das ist nicht so wie es..." Er brach ab und spürte wie ein weiterer Schauer durch seinen Körper ging. "Ryoga? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ukyo wirkte besorgt. *Was hat er denn?* "Sag mir..." Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. "Würde es dich überraschen..." "Ja?" Ukyo fühlte, wie ihr eigenartig heiß wurde. "...daß ich mich..." Ryoga schwieg schließlich und sprach nicht weiter. "Hey, Großer" auch Ukyo brach ab und konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sie dachte an die Leidenschaft mit der sie beide übereinander hergefallen waren. "Wenn Ranma und die anderen nicht aufgetaucht wären hätten wir nicht mehr aufgehört..." Sie seufzte auf. "Ryoga!" Dieser fuhr auf. "Hey, immer mit der Ruhe!" Ukyo lächelte beruhigend. "Es sollte uns doch möglich, dies wie normale und vernünftige Leute zu besprechen." Der verlorene Jungen nickte zwar, wirkte aber nicht wirklich davon überzeugt. *Wie sollen wir uns unterhalten, wenn mich der Gedanke an sie fast in den Wahnsinn treibt?* Ukyo ging es auch nicht viel besser. *Vernünftig! Ich würde ihm am liebsten sein Hemd runterreißen und ihn... Oh verdammt, ich muß mich beruhigen!* Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "OK, Ryoga. Wir sollten uns jetzt ausmachen, wie wir den kommenden Monat verfahren um das Ganze vernünftig und korrekt zu überstehen."  
  
"Und was machen wir, wenn wir es nicht schaffen? Wenn wir..." "Tja, Ryoga, in diesem Fall brauchst du nicht damit zu rechnen sehr viel mehr von der Welt zu sehen als mein Schlafzimmer", stellte sie trocken fest "und glaub mich, das meine ich absolut ernst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als Ryoga nasenblutend und mit verdrehten Augen umkippte. *Das Schlimme daran ist, daß mir diese Variante durchaus gefällt. Ich schätze, das wird ein langer Monat*, stellte Ukyo bei sich fest und machte sich daran Ryoga wieder wach zu kriegen. --------------- So, das war es für dieses Mal. Weitere Kapitel folgen, laßt euch überraschen... 


	4. Verwicklungen 4

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Ryoga und Ukyo saßen auf ihrem Zimmer auf dem Futon und sahen fern. Es war irgend ein alter Samuraistreifen, doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich darauf konzentrieren. "Ääähmm ... Ukoy... ?", unterbrach Ryoga ihre Gedankengänge. "Ja?" fragte sie ihn geistesabwesend. "Ich müßte mal... ins..." "Oh, ja, klar..." Verlegen standen beide auf und gingen zum Badezimmer. Nachdem Ryoga fertig war, gingen sie wieder zurück. "Das wird ein anstrengender Monat", seufzte dieser auf. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ukyo den verlorenen Jungen. "Nun, wir können nicht mehr als zwei Meter voneinander weg, sonst wird der andere mitgerissen", stellte Ryoga fest. "Wir müssen uns doch auch einmal baden und umziehen... Durch diese Armreife müssen wir das alles gemeinsam tun..." Die junge Meisterköchin zuckte zusammen. "Daran hab ich nicht ge..." *....gemeinsam baden?* schoß ihr durch den Kopf. "Ryoga, immer mit der Ruhe, wir finden schon eine Lösung." In ihrem Kopf hing kurz das Bild eines gemeinsamen Bades, bei dem sie Ryoga den Rücken schrubbte. *Was denke ich da?* "Ukyo", Ryoga blickte sie besorgt an, "alles in Ordnung? Du hast so einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt." "Was? Da war nichts - wirklich!" Sie lachte nervös. Er nickte nur, aber Ryoga hätte schwören können, daß Ukyo fast gesabbert hätte. "... und das ist nur ein Teil des Ganzen, mein Hübscher", meinte Ukyo pragmatisch. "Ich müßte morgen zur Schule - und ich habe außerdem ein Geschäft zu betreiben." "Stimmt ja", Ryoga schlug sich auf die Stirn. "Außerdem sollte ich ja wieder einmal trainieren", fuhr er fort. Ryoga grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Worüber lachst du?" Ukyo war erbost. "Ich habe mir nur gedacht, wenn mir das jemand vor einer Woche erzählt hätte, daß mir das passieren würde..." Die junge Frau mußte ebenfalls lachen. "Du..." Er hob die Hand und unterbrach sie. "Ich hätte da einige Vorschläge, Ukyo." Sie hob die Augenbrauen. "Ahhh, und haben sie etwas mit Rückenschrubben und Schlagsahne zu tun?" fragte Ukyo spöttisch. "Was?" Ryoga starrte sie mit großen Augen an. *Schlagsahne?* "Ähh, vergiß es!" stammelte sie. "Du hast etwas vorschlagen wollen", lengte sie das Thema wieder in unverfängliche Bahnen. "Ja, richtig", er blickte sie kurz irritiert an, fuhr dann aber fort zu sprechen. "Ich hätte mir gedacht, daß wir uns insoferne arrangieren, daß wir gemeinsam trainieren. ..., daß ich dir meine Techniken beibringen und daß du mir dafür kochen beibringst...." "Das hieße, wir würden in deinem Restaurant gemeinsam arbeiten." "WAS? Du willst kochen lernen?" unterbrach sie ihn. Ryoga nickte. "Als Teil eines Kampftrainings natürlich." Die Meiserköchin lachte auf. "Als Kampftraining? Natürlich! Und was hast du dir noch vorgestellte?" Ukyo beugte sich vor und musterte den verlorenen Jungen nachdenklich. "Die Schule ist ein Problem. Wenn wir dort gemeinsam auftauchen werden wir einige ... peinliche Fragen zu beantworten haben. Aber das überlasse ich dir. Wenn du zur Schule willst ist das auch in Ordnung. Ich ... würde aber eher darauf verzichten. Da wäre noch die Sache mit dem Baden... " Er straffte sich. "Ich kann dir nur mein Wort geben, daß ich nichts Unstatthaftes tun werde und alle Rücksicht nehmen, die nur möglich ist. Ich würde nie etwas machen, das dir Unbehagen bereiten würde." Ernst sah er sie an: "das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann." Ukyo war sprachlos. Sie wußte, daß Ryoga es so meinte, wie er es sagte. *Der Weg des Kriegers... Ehre bis in den Tod. Er meint es absolut ernst.* Sie schluckte. "Ryoga, ich akzeptiere dein Wort, ich glaube dir." Er fing an zu lächeln und sie erwiderte es. *Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, daß ich mich statthaft benehmen werde...*, dachte sie bei sich und grinste breiter. *Ich bin verdorben. Böse Ukyo, böse Ukyo.*  
  
-----------  
  
Ukyo atmete erleichtert aus, als sie endlich die Tür zu ihrem Lokal abschließen konnte. Sie blickte zu Ryoga, der ebenfalls erleichtert wirkte.  
  
"Ein Tag vorüber.... Nur noch 29 weitere", stellte dieser fest. "Beinahe ein Tag vergangen", korrigierte sie ihn. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wie auch immer, könnten wir jetzt ein Bad nehmen? Ich bin absolut erschlagen." "Ryoga, für einen Kerl, der Nasenbluten bekommt, wenn er einer Frau zu nahe kommt, gehst du aber ganz schön ran", stellte Ukyo trocken fest. "Hey, das hab ich aber nicht so...." "Ich weiß, Großer", unterbrach sie ihn, "aber das mit einem Bad ist eine gute Idee." Auch Ukyo fühlte sich ziemlich zerschlagen. Die Sache mit den Armreifen hatte sich als komplizierter herausgestellt, als es zuerst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Die beiden waren sich einig darüber geworden nicht zur Schule zu gehen, da dies sie beide ziemlich kompromittiert hätte. So begannen sie den Tag mit einem mehrstündigen Kampftraining, das sich durch die ungleiche Stärke der beiden und die nicht vorhandene Koordination als sehr hart erwies. Anschließend arbeiteten die beiden gemeinsam im Lokal. Ryoga hatte sich als geschickter herausgestellt, als sie es angenommen hätte, da er das Ganze als Teil des Trainings betrachtete. Ukyo verzog das Gesicht, als sie merkte, daß ihr Nacken sehr verspannt war. Die junge Frau massierte sich diesen leicht, doch die Verspannung ging nicht weg. Der verlorene Junge musterte sie kurz. "Setz dich doch einmal!" und drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt auf einen Sessel. "Hör mal, was tust du da?" protestierte sie, verstummte jedoch, als er ihr begann den Nacken zu massieren. "Ohhh...", stöhnte sie auf, "...das ist gut ... woher kannst du das?" Ryoga grinste. "Bei meinen Reisen hab ich einiges aufgeschnappt über Massagen, Druckpunkte und Heilmethoden. Alles Teil des Trainings. Man weiß ja nie, wann man das einmal brauchen könnte." Doch sie hörte ihm längst nicht mehr zu. Ukyo merkte, wie sich langsam ihr Gehirn kurz schloß. Seine Berührungen trafen genau die richtigen Stellen und ihr ganzer Körper entspannte sich. Ukyo ertappte sich dabei, wie sie langsam... in eine andere Stimmung schwappte. *Was für Techniken er wohl sonst noch beherrscht?* Gerade, als sie glaubte endgültig die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Ukyo sich umdrehen wollte um mit Ryoga etwas sehr Präkeres zu tun hörte er auf. Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Alles in Ordnung? Dir müßte es jetzt besser gehen", hörte Ukyo ihn sagen. "Ähhh, ja, wow, das war großartig", bei dem Kommentar wurde der verlorene Junge leicht rot. Ukyos Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und sie spürte, wie ihr rationeller Verstand ihre Triebe unter Kontrolle bekamen. *Böse Ukyo, böse Ukyo, ich muß mich beherrschen. Ich werde mich nicht gehen lassen.* Gerade wie sie es beinahe geschafft hatte wieder abzukühlen, meinte Ryoga freundlich lächelnd: "Wenn du willst, kann ich dich öfters massieren, du wirkst sehr oft angespannt. Dann könnte ich es auch gründlicher tun als jetzt." Die junge Meisterköchin schnappte nach Luft. *AAaaarrrggg... böse Ukyo, böse Ukyo.*  
  
----------  
  
Sie streckte sich in der Badewanne und betrachtete amüsiert Ryoga, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Er grollte und grummelte leise vor sich hin. "Hey, mein Hübscher, ein paar Minuten noch und du kommst an die Reihe." Der verlorene Junge schnaubte auf. "Und warum bist du als erste mit dem Baden an der Reihe?" Ukyo begann zu grinsen. "Erstens, weil das mein Badezimmer ist, zweitens, weil ich eine Frau bin und drittens, du hoffentlich so gutes Benehmen hast mich vorzulassen." Er stöhnte auf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. "Was hast du gesagt?" "Nichts...!" stammelte er hastig, als er auf die riesige Kampfspachtel blickte, die neben der Badezimmertür lehnte. "Dann ist es ja gut..." schnurrte sie und streckte sich wieder. *Eigentlich ist er ja wirklich süß - hmmm - ich sollte meine Hormone besser kontrollieren.* Der verlorene Junge gähnte auf. *Hach, ich freue mich schon auf das Bad*, dachte er bei sich. "Müde?" hörte er eine neckische Stimme hinter sich sagen. "Hm", er nickte. "So, jetzt bist du an der Reihe, mein Großer, könntest du mir noch die Handtücher geben?" Aufseufzend griff er nach den Tüchern und reichte sie ihr." Als diese eines um sich schlang und aus der Wanne steigen wollte, rutschte sie aus. "Ahhh...." Sie flog mit dem Kopf voran aus der Wanne. Ryoga wirbelte herum und konnte Ukyo gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie sich verletzen konnte. Dabei rutschte ihr das Handtuch weg und der verlorene Junge hielt auf einmal ein völlig nacktes Mädchen in den Armen. Eng an ihn gepreßt errötete Ukyo heftig. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ein Zittern durch Ryoga ging und dieser mit blutender Nase bewußtlos nach hinten kippte. "Ryoga..."  
  
Der verlorene Junge kam langsam wieder zu sich. "Was..." Ein feuchtes Tuch lag auf seiner Stirn. Ein warmes, feuchtes Tuch, wie er feststellte. "Du bist wieder wach, Ryoga?" Er nahm das Tuch von seinem Kopf und erblickte Ukyo, die nun in einen Bademantel gekleidet neben ihm saß. "Ja, bin ich", murmelte Ryoga peinlich berührt und blickte zur Kampfspachtel, die immer neben der Tür lehnte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Nein mein Großer, ich werde dich nicht krankenhausreif schlagen. Immerhin hast du verhindert, daß ich mir mein Genick breche." Seine Wangen röteten sich leicht. "Gern geschehen." Ukyo lächelte ihm zu. "Du solltest jetzt dein Bad nehmen, sonst wird das Wasser kalt." Er nickte belämmert. "... und außerdem freue ich mich schon aufs Bett." Ryogas Wangen färbten sich noch dünkler und er zuckte zusammen. "Hey, so meinte ich das nicht, du..." Das junge Mädchen war jetzt an der Reihe Farbe ins Gesicht zu bekommen. "Du solltest.... dich jetzt baden." Hastig wandte sie sich ab. "In Ordnung." Er stand langsam auf und begann sich zu entkleiden. Ukyo schloß die Augen. *Dieser... so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint, hab ich doch ... oder ...?* Sie hörte ihn wohlig aufseufzen, als er sich in die Wanne mit dem warmen Wasser setzte. *Aarrrg. Nein, schlechte Gedanken, schlechte Gedanken.* Sie konzentrierte sich um die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. "Nur noch 29 Tage... Nur noch..."  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem Ryoga mit seinem Bad fertig war, saßen beide in Ukyos Zimmer und sahen etwas fern. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hast du?" "Nichts, ich dachte nur daran, wie lange es schon her ist, daß ich so viel Zeit an einem Ort verbracht habe und nicht verloren gegangen bin." "Sie lachte auf. Und wie ist das so? Nicht mehr verloren zu gehen?" Er überlegte kurz. "Ungewohnt", stellte er ernsthaft fest. Ukyo mußte wieder lache und der verlorene Junge fiel ein. *Eigentlich ist Ukyo wirklich nett. Sie sollte öfters lachen. Ich könnte mich glatt daran gewöhnen.*  
  
Der verlorene Junge lächelte breiter. "Ukyo, dürfte ich dich etwas fragen?" "Hm?" nickte sie ihm zu. "Wenn wir das nächste Mal irgend welche Armreifen von Mouse aufheben, könnten wir wohl Kuno einen davorn geben?" fragte er scheinheilig und versuchte ernst zu bleiben. Sie riß die Augen auf und brustete los. Ukyo lachte schallend und Ryoga konnte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr zurück halten. *Es ist schön...* stellte der verlorene Junge fest. *Ich glaube wirklich, daß ich mich in Ukyo .... Ohje.* Ryoga sah auf den Armreif. *Nur noch 29 Tage.*  
  
---------  
  
Das war es für dieses Mal. Das fünfte Kapitel überarbeite ich gerade und ihr werdet jemanden neuen kennenlernen. 


	5. Verwicklungen 5

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Es regnete. Ukyo gähnte auf und wandte sich zu Ryoga. "Sag mal, könnten wir das Training heute nicht mal ausfallen lassen?" Sie grinste, als sie seinen unbehaglichen Blick bemerkte. "Außer, du willst heute als kleines Schweinchen rumlaufen." Der verlorenen Junge erstarrte. "Das ist es!" Er lachte auf. "Ukyo, du bist ein Genie." Diese starrte ihn verdutzt an. "Ich weiß, aber wieso kommst du jetzt darauf?" "Wenn ich mich verwandle, müßte der Armreif doch runterfallen, da ich als P'Chan doch um vieles kleiner bin." Die junge Frau nickte. "Das müßte funktionieren." Ryoga grinste breit und nickte ihr zu. "Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang im Regen?" Sie seufzte auf. "Nicht viel, mein Hübscher, aber du wirst ja doch keine Ruhe geben." Ukyo stand auf. "Na dann gehen wir..."  
  
5 Minuten später. Ryoga kniete am Boden und starrte ungläubig auf seine Hände. "Ich verwandle mich nicht? Bin ich den Fluch los...?" Ukyo griff ihm auf die Schulter. "Wahrscheinlich liegt es an den Armreifen. Wenn sie, wie Cologne gesagt hat, magisch sind, sollten sie verhindern, daß wir uns trennen können..." Der verlorene Junge blickte auf. "...dann verhindern also sie, daß ich mich verwandle?" Sie nickte. Ryoga wußte nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte. *Ich verwandle mich einen Monat nicht in P'Chan. Dafür kann ich nicht weg von Ukyo... Will ich überhaupt weg?* "Hey, komm, laß uns wieder reingehen. Wir müssen das Lokal putzen." Die Küchenmeisterin nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hoch. "Sieht so aus, als müßten wir die Zeit doch durchziehen." Sie zerrte ihn spielerisch zum Lokal und Ryoga mußte lächeln. "Ukyo..." Sie wandte sich ihm zu. "Ja?" "Was würdest du sagen, wenn wir das Lokal heute zu lassen würden? Und einfach blau machen?" Sie schnappte nach Luft. "...und wer soll meine Miete zahlen? Ryoga, ich muß von etwas leben." Ukyo brach ab, als sie auf den breit grinsenden Jungen sah. "Reichen 100.000 um das Geschäft eine Weile geschlossen zu lassen?" Ihr Unterkiefer klappte runter. "Nani?"  
  
Die beiden waren in ihrem Zimmer. Ungläubig starrte Ukyo auf den Geldstapel. Nachdem Ryoga aus seinem Rucksack einen großen Bund Geldscheine rausgezogen hatte, die Hälfte davon auf den Tisch gelegt und ihr immer noch breit grinsend zugezwinkert hatte. "Wo... Wie... Woher?" stotterte diese. "Woher hast du das ganze Geld, Ryoga?" "Naja, unterwegs verdient", meinte er achselzuckend. "Wie?!?" Der verlorene Junge griff wieder in seinen Rucksack und zog ein paar Photos heraus. Die Meisterköchin sah sich diese durch. Zerstörte und zusammengestürzte Häuser waren darauf zu sehen, meistens mit ihm drauf, der daneben stand und das Victory-Zeichen machte. "Ich arbeite ab und zu für Abriß-Unternehmen und helfe mit alte Gebäude einzuebnen." Er blickte sie an und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich boshafte Lichter. "Wenn ich eines kann, ist es Dinge kaputt machen. Irgendwann letztes Jahr habe ich gedacht, daß sich damit doch durchaus Geld verdienen ließe...." Ukyos Mundwinkel zuckten und sie fing an schallend zu lachen. "Ryoga, du Gauner!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Du bringst mich da einfach zum Lachen."  
  
Er nickte ihr zu. "Also könnte ich dich überreden das Geschäft eine Weile zuzulassen?" Immer noch lächelnd nickte sie ihm ebenfalls zu. *Wer hätte das gedacht? Er hat doch mehr auf dem Kasten als alle geglaubt haben...* "Ähm, Ukyo, eine Bitte hätte ich dann noch. Erzähl Nabiki nichts davon. Sonst bin ich wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten. Wer weiß, was sie tun würde, wenn sie es wüßte." Er brach ab und Ukyo schüttelte sich kurz. Als sie sich vorstellte, Nabiki Tendo auf Freiersfüßen, da Ryoga ja doch eine gute Partie wäre mit seinem Geld... "Ist in Ordnung, ich werde ganz bestimmt nichts sagen." Sie atmete aus und meinte trocken: "Ich muß Nabiki nicht wirklich hier in der Nähe haben und Geldanlegemöglichkeiten anhören." Beide schauderten kurz. "Und mein Hübscher? Was hast du dir eigentlich vorgestellt heute so zu machen?" "Äh, ja, vielleicht ein gemeinsames Essen? Kino oder so?" Verlegen blickte Ryoga sie an. "Hey, Großer, das ist eine tolle Idee." Ukyo begann schelmisch zu lächeln. "Aber eines sollten wir noch klären mein Hübscher." "Was denn?" der verlorene Junge runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Ich küsse niemanden beim ersten Date." Ryoga schnappte nach Luft und wurde knallrot, während Ukyo ihm neckisch zuzwinkerte.  
  
--------------  
  
Stille lag über den Wäldern. Harmonisch schien der Mond auf sie herunter. "Ich glaube das einfach nicht!" Zwei einsame Gestalten standen auf einer einsamen Lichtung und blickten sich um. "Ryoga, wie konnte ich mich nur überreden lassen mit dir wegzugehen. AAArrrgggghhhh!!!" Dieser funkelte Ukyo böse an. "Was kann ich dafür! Ich dachte, du würdest den Weg zum Kino kennen und bin dir gefolgt." Sie seufzte auf. "Eigentlich bin ich ja dir gefolgt. Du bist so zielsicher losgegangen und da habe ich angenommen...." Die Küchenmeisterin brach ab. *Anzunehmen, daß Ryoga - Mr. Orientierungslos - den Weg kennt? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Der arme Kerl kann doch nichts dafür*, beendete sie in Gedanken den Satz. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Der verlorene Junge wirkte zerknirscht. "Das mit dem gemeinsam Fortgehen, habe ich mir anders vorgestellt." "Hey, Großer, wir finden schon den Weg hier heraus." Ihr Zorn verflog und sie mußte lächeln. *Auf dem Weg ins Kino verlaufen... Das muß uns jemand nachmachen. Und das Ganze auch noch auf einer geraden Straße.* "Sag mal, dein schlechter Orientierungssinn ist doch nicht etwa ansteckend?" Ryoga riß die Augen auf. "Ähhh." Ukyo winkte ab. "Vergiß es, war ein Scherz." Dieser schnaubte durch die Nase und blickte auf den Boden. "Zum Glück ist es jetzt wärmer, sonst wären wir wirklich in Schwierigkeiten", meinte sie trocken. "Könntest du aufhören auf dem Thema rumzureiten?" murmelte der verlorene Junge. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich schätze, wir sollten in eine Richtung losgehen und dieses Mal werde ICH führen." Danach brachen die beiden auf, vorweg Ukyo, mit einem grummelnden Ryoga im Schlepptau.  
  
Zwei Stunden später.... Die beiden starrten auf das verwittert aussehende Teehaus. Es wirkte leer und verlassen, ein Schild hing schief in der Angel, irgendwie war es unheimlich hier. Sie traten zum Schild und lasen mit großen Augen den Namen. "Zum blutroten Lotus"? "Wer nennt den so ein Teehaus?* murmelte Ukyo. Der verlorene Junge erstarrte. "Dieser Name ... ich könnte schwören..." Er sah sich nachdenklich um. *Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube... * "Hey, Großer!" Er wurde von ihr aus den Gedanken gerissen. "Was ist los? Einen Moment lang hast du so einen glasigen Blick gehabt. Alles in Ordnung?" Verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken. "Ja, aber weißt du ... es mag zwar komisch klingen, aber den Ort kenne ich von wo." Ukyo sah ihn an. "Du mußt dich täuschen. Hier war schon seit Jahren keiner mehr, wenn nicht seit Jahrzehnten." Er seufzte auf. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wir sollten uns das Haus aber trotzdem ansehen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und wir werden hier wohl übernachten müssen." Langsam betraten sie das alte Teehaus und blieben überrascht stehen. So uneinladend es von draußen wirkte, im Inneren war es sauber und gepflegt. Die Räume waren dunkel gehalten, jedoch groß und luftig und inmitten des Hauptraumes lag ein Futon mit zwei Kissen. Daneben stand ein kleines Tischchen auf den zwei Kimonos lagen. "Was..." stammelte Ryoga. "Es muß jemand hier leben. Aber von außen hätte ich das nie geglaubt." Ukyo beugte sich zu den Gewändern und musterte sie. "Sie müßten euch beide passen, aber ihr solltet sie anprobieren um sicher zu gehen", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide wirbelten herum. Vor ihnen stand eine kleine alte Frau mit schlohweißem Haar und roten Augen. Sie lächelte freundlich. "Ich habe euch schon erwartet." Ryogas Unterkiefer knallte herunter. Er hob die Finger. "Du bist ... du bist doch..." "Zzz zzz zzz, Ryoga....", meinte die alte Frau lächelnd, "ist es denn so an der Art deine Großmutter zu begrüßen?" Zwei Fangzähne blitzten in ihrem Mund auf. Ukyo riß die Augen auf. "Nani?"  
  
-------------  
  
Die alte Frau blickte amüsiert zu den beiden jungen Leuten, die sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Ukyo faßte sich als erste. "Sie sind - seine Großmutter?" Sie mußte zugeben, daß es durchaus Ähnlichkeiten gab, obwohl die alte Dame eher aussah wie Cologne, wäre sie einen halben Meter größer und hätte Fangzähne, doch etwas an der Art erinnerte sie stark an Ryoga. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Großmutter, du bist es tatsächlich. Ich erinnere mich..." Diese lächelte breit und ihre roten Augen leuchteten schelmisch auf. "Ja, mein Kleiner, ich bin es wirklich. Du bist groß geworden." Sie drehte sich zu Ukyo um und musterte sie wohlwollend. "Und deine Freundin ist ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen. Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Junge." Beide eröteten. "Hey, warte mal Großmutter, es ist nicht so wie du denkst", begann Ryoga zu sprechen. Diese deutete nur auf die Armreifen. "Wäre es nicht so, wäre ich stark verwundert. Immerhin tragt ihr die Amazonenarmreife und diese werden üblicherweise nur von Pärchen benutzt." Ryogas Unterkiefer klappte runter. "Woher...", stotterte er, während Ukyo nur stumm mit großen Augen auf die Alte blickte. "Oh, man schnappt so einiges auf", kicherte sie. "Weißt du, Enkel, ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und darum wollte ich dich wieder einmal besuchen." Ukyo zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Ihn besuchen? Aber eigentlich ist es doch umgekehrt." Ryoga und seine Großmutter sahen die Meisterköchin an. Der verlorene Junge mit einem verlegenen Blick, während in den Augen der alten Dame nur große Belustigung mitschwang. "Sie weiß es also nicht? Ryoga, hast du es ihr nicht erzählt?" Dieser zog die Luft ein. "Es hat sich nicht ergeben." "Was hat er mir nicht erzählt?" fragte Ukyo ungeduldig. "Nun, mein Kind, ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du es auch erfahren würdest. Immerhin bist du doch seine Freundin." Die beiden jungen Leute seufzten auf, im Wissen als daßn die alte Frau nichts anderes akzeptieren würde. "Ich habe Ryogas Großvater vor ungefähr 60 Jahren kennengelernt. Er hatte sich verirrt und lief mir über den Weg, als ich mir gerade die Oberwelt ansah. Ursprünglich hatte ich vor, ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen und ihn dann umzubringen, doch er erwies sich als härter, als ich annahm und allmählich verliebten wir uns ineinander."  
  
Jetzt war es an Ukyo auf die Alte ungläubig zu blicken und den Kopf zu schütteln. "Ihn umbringen? Wie meinen Sie das?" "Du kannst ruhig du zu mir sagen Ukyo. Wie ich das meinte? Genau so. Weißt du, ich bin eine Dämonin, genauer gesagt eine Dämonenprinzessin und mit Ryogas Großvater war das damals so eine Sache." Sie musterte Ryoga und nickte. "Du siehst deinem Großvater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus. Sogar die gleiche Kleidungsart. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte.... Naja, er hat ja keine Fangzähne." Sie lächelte. "Schade, daß ihr ihn verpaßt habt. Er wollte vorhin etwas aus dem Keller holen." Ryoga stutzte. "Oh, das heißt er wird die nächsten zwei Wochen unterwegs sein." Die beiden Hibikis seufzten auf, während Ukyo die Augen verdrehte. "Wie dem auch sei. Dieses Teehaus ist mein Domizil und das meines Mannes. Dieser Ort kann seinen Standort wechseln, was bei einem Mann wie deinem Großvater nur praktisch ist", stellte Oma Hibiki trocken fest. "Großmutter", begann Ryoga. "Ja, Enkel?" "Du hast mir nie genau erzählt, wie das damals mit dir und Großvater war. Opa hat sich immer sehr kurz darüber gefaßt." Die alte Frau begann schallend zu lachen. "Natürlich hat er das. Manche Dinge erzählt man einem 5jährigen nicht. Aber jetzt wärest du in einem Alter, wo man das tun könnte. Bei der Gelegenheit, habt ihr Hunger?" Ukyo und Ryoga nickten beide, als ihnen bewußt wurde, wie hungrig sie eigentlich wirklich waren. "Na dann!" Oma Hibiki winkte mit den Armen und klatschte 3 x in die Hände, wie aus dem Nichts materialisierten sich mehrere Schüsseln mit Essen und Getränken vor ihnen. Ryoga grinste, als er in Ukyos Gesicht blickte. *Mit solchen Sachen war Oma schon immer gut*, dachte er, als er sich an seine Jugend mit den Großeltern erinnerte. "Aber eines würde ich schon gerne wissen", murmelte Ukyo. "Ja?" "Wie war das noch mal mit der Dämonenprinzessin und der Geschichte mit Ryogas Großvater?" Oma Hibiki lächelte schelmisch und lehnte sich zurück. "Das ist eine eigene Geschichte. Es war vor 60 Jahren, als wir beide in eurem Alter waren...."  
  
----------  
  
So, das wäre es für dieses Mal. Im Kapitel 6 kommt die Geschichte von Ryogas Großeltern vor. Laßt euch überraschen. Danke an Deatheater und Helios1/2 für ihre Bewertungen. Bis zum nächsten Mal. PS: Wahrscheinlich kommt vorher noch eine andere Geschichte von mir ins Netz, diese mit Mouse als Hauptcharakter. 


	6. Verwicklungen

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Ich bin wieder da mit dem 6. Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber da ich an einer Menge anderer Sachen schreibe und man nicht immer Lust und Laune hat die eine Geschichte fortzuführen, dauert es ein wenig. Gleich vorweg: Verwicklungen ist auf ca. 10 – 12 Kapitel ausgelegt. In Planung sind zwei weitere, längere Geschichten aus dem Ranma-Universum, eine davon ziemlich Lemon-haltig. Zudem kommt auch eine Love-Hina-Fanfiction von mir demnächst ins Netz. So, das wäre es für heute und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen....  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Yakumo Hibiki seufzte auf. Er blickte sich langsam um, sah auf die weiten Flächen um ihn herum und das Bergmassiv vor ihm. Das war definitiv nicht Tokyo. Der Junge setzte sich auf einen Stein und schloß die Augen. „Warum muß mir das passieren?" Er hatte doch nur einkaufen wollen im Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite. Zum Glück hatte er all seine Sachen mitgenommen, einschließlich Zelt und Schlafsack. Yakumo strich sich über sein Stirnband, er musterte seine Sachen, die den traditionellen Reisegewandungen der Hibiki-Familie entsprachen. Dunkel, robust und wetterbeständig. Wie lange das wohl noch so weitergehen wird mit dem Verlorengehen? Hinter ihm erklang ein spöttisches Lachen. Der Junge wirbelte herum und erstarrte, als er ein grünhaariges Mädchen sah. Sie war in einen traditionellen Kimono gekleidet, der leichte Tigerstreifenmuster aufwies und Fangzähne blitzten in ihrem Mund auf. Sie war durchaus schön. Ihr Profil, feingeschnitten und ihre rot glühenden Augen betonten das Gesicht. „Was suchst du hier, Mensch? Hast du dich verlaufen?"Sie lachte wieder. „Woher weißt du das?"fragte Yakumo erstaunt. Das seltsame Mädchen musterte ihn kurz überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf. Yakumo, der wie schon viele männliche Hibikis den Spitznamen „Verlorener Junge"trug trat einen Schritt näher. „Wer..? Was bist du überhaupt? Normalerweise haben Mädchen keine Fangzähne und rot glühende Augen." „Pah! Wie viele Mädchen kennst du denn?"entgegnete sie schnippisch. „Äh, dich eingeschlossen?" Yakumo wurde rot. „Also keines", stellte sie fest, „wie heißt du eigentlich?" Der verlorene Junge straffte sich. „Yakumo – Yakumo Hibiki. Und du?" „Ryoko." Das grünhaarige Mädchen lachte wieder, ihre Fangzähne blitzten auf. „Meine Eltern sind der große Wolfsdämon Tokata und Akaya, die Herrin der dunklen Gründe." Yakumo nickte. „Aha und das heißt?" Ryoko flog vollüber auf das Gesicht. Sie richtete sich wieder auf. „Das heißt, du zurückgebliebener Idiot, daß ich sehr wichtige Eltern habe!" Wütend starrte sie den verdatterten Jungen an.  
  
"Meine Eltern sind hohe Leute in der Unterwelt." Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf. „Schön, äh, kennst du vielleicht den Weg nach Tokyo?" Das Mädchen sah ihn an. „Ja", entgegnete sie spöttisch, „aber für dich ist es ja sowieso nicht mehr von Belang." Langsam wurde Yakumo wütend. „Und warum nicht?"entgegnete er schroff. Seine Wut mühsam zügelnd, denn schließlich war sie ein Mädchen und das mit der Dämonenherkunft erschien ihm nun doch etwas sehr weit hergeholt. Ryoko fing an boshaft zu lächeln. „Weil du nicht mehr lange genug leben wirst um auch nur irgendwohin zu gehen." Ihre Finger verformten sich und wurden zu krallenbewehrten Instrumenten des Todes, ihre Fangzähne bleckend griff sie an.  
  
Der verlorene Junge und das Dämonenmädchen atmeten beide schwer. Dieser Kampf dauerte nun schon gut eine Stunde und beide hatten sie alles gegeben. Sie attackierte mit Zähnen, Klauen und einer unglaublichen Kraft, er hatte mit seinen Stirnbändern und seinen Material-Arts-Fähigkeiten die Stirn geboten, zudem Yakumo sich auch auf die in der Hibiki-Familie übliche Körperkraft verlassen konnte. „Warum....?"begann er zu sprechen. „Warum attackierst du mich? Was habe ich getan?" Ryoko straffte sich. „Das geht dich nichts an! Stirb einfach!"fuhr sie ihn an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf – ungläubig. „Was soll das heißen, das geht mich nichts an? Du willst mich umbringen und mir nicht einmal sagen warum?"schrie er zurück, „jetzt reicht es mir. Ich habe mich zurück gehalten, weil du ein Mädchen bist, aber jetzt...." Yakumo ging wieder in Kampfhaltung und begann sein Chi zu sammeln. Grüne Lichter begannen den jungen Kämpfer zu umgeben als sich immer mehr Energie um ihn formierte. „Pah, Mensch, glaubst du, das beeindruckt mich?" Verachtung lag in der Stimme des Dämonenmädchens, als sie ihrerseits ihre Kräfte fokusierte. Dunkle Energiestreifen begannen sich um sie zu formen, die bald ihren ganzen Körper umgaben. „Du wirst leiden", zischte sie und streckte ihre Hände vor. „Dämonenblast!"schrie sie und eine riesige Energiewand stieß vor und auf Yakumo zu. Dieser überkreuzte seine Hände und warf sich mit aller Kraft nach vor. „Hibiki-Geschoß-Geheimattacke!" Seine Chi-Kräfte bildeten eine schützende Wand, als er mitten durch die Dämonenenergie flog geradewegs auf Ryoko zu. Diese kreischte wütend auf und sprang ihrerseits mit ausgestreckten Krallen auf Yakumo zu. Darauf verfing sich einer ihrer Füße in einer Bodenwurzel und sie stolperte. Yakumo riß die Augen auf, als er bremste um nicht an dem Mädchen vorbei zu fliegen. Seine Füße berührten den Boden wieder, doch sein Schwung war zu groß und er strauchelte ebenfalls. Yakumo und Ryokos Köpfe stießen zusammen und ihre Energien entfesselten sich in einer riesigen Chi-Explosion. Beide wurden vom Boden gehoben und flogen in die Luft. Instinktiv klammerten sie sich aneinander, als sie wieder zu Boden fielen. Dem verlorenen Jungen wurde schwarz vor Augen, als er am Boden aufkam, er spürte noch das Dämonenmädchen auf ihm landen, bevor er bewußtlos wurde. Ryoko erging es auch nicht besser, der Kopfstoß von ihm hatte ihr ja schon ziemlich zugesetzt und die Landung besorgte den Rest. Sie umklammerte ihn immer noch, als sie ebenfalls bewußtlos wurde.  
  
---------  
  
Oma Hibiki mußte lächeln, als sie die ungläubigen Gesichter von Ukyo und Ryoga sah. „Ja, das war das aller erste Treffen deines Großvaters mit mir." Ryoga atmete heftig aus. „Aber Großmutter, wie..."diese winkte ab. „Hah! Wartet doch ab, zu diesem Teil komme ich ja erst." Die junge Küchenmeisterin seufzte auf. „Ja, Kind?" Die alte Frau wandte sich Ukyo zu. „Also wart ihr beide bewußtlos nach diesem Kampf? Und was war dann? Ich bin neugierig geworden", meinte das junge Mädchen. Oma Hibiki stellte belustigt fest, daß ihr die Freundin von ihrem Enkel ihr immer besser gefiel. *Die beiden passen gut zusammen*, dachte sie amüsiert. „Ja ... wo war ich stehen geblieben... ? Ja.... Also..."  
  
Langsam kam Ryoko wieder zu sich. Ihr Schädel tat ihr furchtbar weh, eigentlich ihr ganzer Körper. „Autsch", flüsterte sie. Das Dämonenmädchen stutzte, als sie bemerkte, daß sie sich fast nicht bewegen konnte. Irgendwie schien sie eingeklemmt zu sein. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und erstarrte. *Was...* Ihr Gesicht rötete sich. Sie lag auf diesem komischen Jungen und der hielt sie fest umklammert. "Dieser....Dieser PERVERSE...!!!" Durch ihren Aufschrei wurde auch Yakumo langsam wach und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich bewußt wurde, wenn er in einer ganz bestimmten Position hielt. „Gomen... das ist nicht so... wie es aussieht", stotterte er, doch Ryoko hörte ihm nicht zu. „DU PERVERSER SITTENSTROLCH! EIN HILFLOSES MÄDCHEN ZU BEGRABSCHEN! WIE KANNST DU NUR?!"tobte sie und versuchte seinen Griff zu sprengen. Dieser hielt das Dämonenmädchen fest, als ginge es um sein Leben – was es wahrscheinlich auch tat. „Hörst du mir einen Moment zu?"schrie er zurück. Verblüfft brach Ryoko ihre Schimpfkanonade ab. Yakumo sprach schnell weiter. „Es ist NICHTS passiert! Wirklich, unsere Chi-Attacken müssen uns beide ausgeschaltet haben, wir sind doch in die Luft geschleudert worden, wenn ich mich recht erinnere..." Er brach ab, als das Dämonenmädchen ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Du hast recht. Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich...." Der verlorene Junge atmete erleichtert auf und entspannte sich. „Na also...." Das Mädchen sah ihn verlegen an. „Tut mir leid." „Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte er großmütig. „Gut. Dann..." „Ich bringe dich um!!!!"schrie sie auf und versuchte wieder seinen Griff zu sprengen. „WAS IST DENN JETZT SCHON WIEDER?"schrie er verzweifelt auf.  
  
Ungefähr 15 min. später. Beide atmeten schwer. Das Dämonenmädchen hatte es nicht geschafft seinen Griff zu brechen und funkelte ihn böse an. „Könntest du mir jetzt erklären, warum du mich umbringen willst?"fragte er müde. Ryoko überlegte kurz und nickte dann... „Also gut. Ich werde es dir erklären, auch, wenn es dir nicht viel nutzt, da du eh bald tot bist", stellte sie überraschend ruhig fest. Der verlorene Junge unterdrückte den Drang, dieses verrückte Mädchen wieder anzuschreien. „Also?"  
  
Hochmütig blickte sie ihn an. „Wie ich schon erzählt habe, sind meine Eltern wichtige Persönlichkeiten in der Dämonenwelt. Da ich die Nachfolge von ihnen antreten soll, muß ich mich als würdig erweisen eine wahre Dämonin zu sein. Einen Menschen zu besiegen und zu töten, ist ein sehr guter Anfang dafür." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Ich war bisher sehr selten in der Oberwelt und bin daher hier aufgetaucht um mich zu orientieren. Da du anwesend warst habe ich mir gedacht, daß ich gleich dich erledigen könnte...." Yakumo seufzte auf. „Da treffe ich einmal ein hübsches Mädchen und sie will mich umbringen. Das ist nicht fair." Der junge Kämpfer erstarrte, als ihm klar wurde, daß er dies laut ausgesprochen hatte. Ryoko sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hübsch?" Beide erröteten und senkten verlegen den Blick. Ryoko faßte sich als erste.  
  
„Du hältst mich für hübsch?" Yakumo begann in allen Rottönen zu schillern und wagte es nicht in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. „Das ist nett!"sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Durch den verlorenen Jungen ging ein Zittern, seine Hände fielen kraftlos zur Seite und er fiel ihn Ohnmacht. Sie starrte verblüfft auf Yakumo und begann zu kichern. „Hätte ich das gewußt, dann hätte ich ihn vorher geküßt. Naja, und was mache ich jetzt?" Ryoko musterte ihn. *Eigentlich ist er ja irgendwie süß.* Sie war in der Zwickmühle, denn eigentlich war sie auf die Oberfläche gekommen um einen Menschen zu jagen und zu erlegen. Nachdenklich betrachtete das Dämonenmädchen den Jungen.  
  
„Ufff." Yakumo schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Was... Wo..." Langsam kam seine Erinnerung wieder. Er wurde knallrot. Der verlorene Junge richtete sich wieder auf, doch von dem Dämonenmädchen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nur ein Zettel lag neben ihm. Er hob ihn und las: „Mensch, ich habe dich dieses Mal am Leben gelassen. Bereite dich darauf vor gejagt zu werden. Das nächste Mal wird es keine Gnade geben – Ryoko! PS: Das mit der Umarmung akzeptiere ich als Unfall und vergebe dir. " Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf. „Ryoko, ein hübscher Name. AAArg, was denke ich da?" Er knüllte den Brief zusammen und wollte ihn wegschmeißen, doch dann verharrte er, strich ihn wieder glatt und sah ihn sich noch einmal an. „Eigentlich ist es mein erster Brief von einem Mädchen, sogar ein ziemlich eindeutiger Brief. Aber ehrlich gesagt, den Text hätte ich mir immer anders vorgestellt." Er seufzte wieder auf. „Warum immer mir?"  
  
Ukyo und Ryoga sahen sich an und blickten dann zu Oma Hibiki. „So habt ihr euch also kennen gelernt?"begann Ryoga zögernd zu sprechen. Die alte Frau nickte. „Ja, Enkel. Um es kurz zu machen, die nächsten 3 Monate, versuchte ich ihn umzubringen – na ja, nicht ganz ernsthaft, denn irgendwie waren wir beide doch wohl schon ineinander verliebt – schätze ich." Sie kicherte, als Ukyo die Stirn runzelte und sie zweifelnd ansah. „Und wie kam es dann, daß sie doch noch zusammen fanden? Ich meine, drei Monate jemanden zu versuchen zu töten ist nicht wirklich..." „...eine normale Umwerbung?"fuhr Oma Hibiki trocken fort. „Das stimmt, das war es wirklich nicht. Nun, sagen wir, es traten besondere Umstände auf, die alles veränderten." Die beiden jungen Leute betrachteten sie neugierig. „Nachdem wir drei Monate Katz und Maus miteinander gespielt hatten...."  
  
------  
  
Das war es für jetzt, das nächste Kapitel findet ihr gleich danach. Ein Dankeschön an meine Gefährtin, die sich immer die Mühe macht meine Geschichten einzutippen und mich dabei auch noch erträgt – „Warte, das sollte doch besser...."– Danke!!!!! (Auch dafür das du mir bisher noch nicht den Hals umgedreht hast! – Diesen Teil habe ich selbst eingetippt!!!!!) 


	7. Verwicklungen 7

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
So und hier ist Kapitel 7, viel Spaß...  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Yakumo war erschöpft. Er starrte in sein Lagerfeuer. *Drei Monate....*, flüsterte er, *drei ganze Monate hat sie mich verfolgt!* Der verlorene Junge hatte genug. *Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dieser wild gewordenen Furie wieder begegne, werde ich sie verprü...* seine Gedankengänge wurden durch näher kommende Geräusche unterbrochen. Durch die umliegenden Büsche brach eine Gestalt durch und taumelte zum Lagerfeuer. Es war ... Ryoko, das Dämonenmädchen. Yakumo sprang auf und blickte entsetzt auf sie. Ihre Sachen waren teilweise zerfetzt, Blut tropfte durch ihr Gewand und sie wirkte so hilflos. Sie sah Yakumo und wollte etwas sagen, doch bevor das Dämonenmädchen einen Laut von sich geben konnte, fiel sie ohnmächtig zu Boden. „Was..." Der Junge beugte sich vor um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging, als aus den Büschen weitere Gestalten erschienen. Er wirbelte herum, als er auf die – knapp ein Dutzend – Mönche starrte. Sie sahen aus, als ob sie direkt aus einem der alten Kung-fu Filme stammten, die sich um die Mönche des Shaolin-Ordens drehten, nur, daß diese nicht so selbstgefällig zu grinsen pflegten und so fett waren. „Junge, geh weg! Wir werden diese Dämonin vernichten!"herrschte ihn einer der Mönche an. Yakumo mochte diese Männer nicht. „Und warum wollt ihr sie töten?"fragte er kalt. Einer von ihnen, ein besonders feister Mönch, lächelte selbstgefällig. „Es geht dich zwar nichts an mein Junge, aber da du schon fragst... Wir sind Dämonenjäger und uns fehlt nur noch ein Dämon um unsere jährliche Quote zu erfüllen." Er lachte und zog ein gefährlich aussehendes, gezacktes Schwert. „Also geh beiseite!" Yakumo blickte auf die bewußtlose Ryoko hinunter. *Diese Kerle jagen sie, genau so, wie sie mich vorher gejagt hat, aber dennoch, ....* Er musterte ihre Gesichtszüge. *Sie wirkt so friedlich...* Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf und straffte sich. „Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen", meinte er ruhig und merkte, wie die Mönche überrascht ansahen. „Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, hier habt ihr nichts mehr verloren." Die Überraschung der Mönche wandelte sich langsam in Wut. „Das wirst du bereuen, Junge", fauchte der feiste Mönch. Yakuma ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ließ die Knochen knacken. „Ich glaube nicht." Dann griffen die Mönche an.  
  
„Uuhh..." Langsam wurde Ryoko wach. Sie erschauerte und griff sich an ihren Kopf. „Warum... Die Mönche... Ich..." Sie öffnete ihre Augen und stellte erstaunt fest, daß sie sich in einem Zelt befand und jemand ihre Wunden verarztet hatte. Ihr war wohlig warm zumute. Sie lag unter einer dicken Wolldecke und fühlte, daß jemand neben ihr lag. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf. Mit großen Augen starrte Ryoko auf Yakumo, der tief und fest schlief – und nichts bemerkte. Ryoko sah, daß er Verbände um seinen Brustbereich und seine Arme hatte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. *Er muß mich versorgt haben.* Die Wangen des Dämonenmädchens färbten sich noch dunkler, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie beinahe nichts mehr anhatte, da sie Verletzungen am ganzen Körper gehabt hatte. „Dieser..." Ryoko brach ab, als sie das Schwert neben Yakumo sah. „Das gehörte doch den Mönchen.... Er muß gegen sie gekämpft haben?!" Das Dämonenmädchen richtete sich langsam auf, obwohl ihr ganzer Körper nur aus schmerzenden Stellen zu bestehen schien. Gepreßt atmete sie aus und konzentrierte sich um ihren Körper wieder zu heilen. Ein paar Minuten später waren die gröbsten Verletzungen fast komplett verschwunden und Ryoko fühlte sich um einiges besser. Müde und ausgelaugt zwar, aber eindeutig besser.... Sie legte sich wieder zurück, deckte sich zu und schloß kurz die Augen. *Ich frage mich....* Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, als Yakumo sich bewegte und breit gähnend aufrichtete. „Ah, du bist wach...", stellte sie ruhig fest. Der verlorene Junge verharrte und sein Gesicht rötete sich. „Wir sollten uns unterhalten, findest du nicht auch...?" Ryoko richtet sich ebenfalls auf. Dabei verrutschte die Decke und legte ihren – fast entblößten Oberkörper frei. Yakumo stieß gepreßt seinen Atem aus, als ein riesiger Blutschwall aus seiner Nase schoß und er ohnmächtig umkippte. Das Dämonenmädchen konnte nicht anders, sie mußte kichern. Nachdem sie die Decke um sich drapiert hatte machte sie sich daran den Jungen wieder wach zu bekommen. *Das dürfte interessant werden*, dachte Ryoko bei sich.  
  
„Das war dann der Anlaß, daß Yakumo und ich Freundschaft schlossen. Schlußendlich - nach vielen Abenteuern und haarsträubenden Erlebnissen wurden wir dann eben auch ein Paar." Die alte Dämonin lächelte, als sie in die gebannten Gesichter von Ryoga und Ukyo sah. Die beiden junge Leute atmeten aus. „Und ich habe immer geglaubt, daß ich kompliziert lebe", stellte ihr Enkel fest. Die junge Küchenmeisterin musterte ihn kurz. „Aber das tust du doch. Scheint eine Familientradition zu sein." Ryoga funkelte sie böse an und Ukyo erwiderte den Blick spöttisch. „Kinder..." Oma Hibiki schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Es ist schon spät und ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Morgen reden wir dann weiter." Sie deutete auf die Kimonos. „Eure Nachtgewänder!" Die alte Frau stand auf. „Ach ja, wenn ihr bestimmte Dinge brauchen solltet, diese findet ihr unter dem Tisch." Oma Hibiki zwinkerte den beiden zu, die sie mit hochroten Gesichtern und heruntergeklappten Unterkiefern anstarrten. „Bis morgen!"sagte sie noch und verschwand lachend in einer Rauchwolke. Ukyo faßte sich als erste. „Was glaubt sie denn das..." „Das Falsche!"stellte Ryoga lakonisch fest. „Aber das liegt auch in Großmutters Natur..." Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf. Die junge Meisterköchin wandte sich ihm zu. „Hm, hm, das heißt, durch deine Adern fließt auch Dämonenblut..." Dann lachte sie auf. „Zumindest erklärt das einige deiner Eigenschaften, Großer." Dieser knurrte auf. „Und was genau meinst du damit?" Ukyo lachte wieder. „Danke für den Beweis!" Neckisch blickte sie ihn an. „Aber das macht nichts, solange dir keine Hörner wachsen, kann ich damit leben." „Wir haben keine Hörner in der Familie!"beleidigt drehte sich Ryoga um, während Ukyo immer noch kichernd begann sich für die Nacht umzuziehen. *Hm, ob er wohl ein „höllischer"Liebhaber ist? Arrgghh, böse Gedanken, böse Gedanken...* stellte Ukyo fest und schloß kurz die Augen um sich abzukühlen. „Naja, weißt du Ukyo, ich habe zwar gesagt, daß wir normalerweise keine Hörner haben, aber...ab und zu kommt es schon vor..." Ukyo's Augen weiteten sich und sie musterte ihn ungläubig. „NANI?"  
  
-------  
  
Das wäre es für dieses Mal. Die nächsten Kapitel sind in Vorbereitung, aber es könnte ein paar Wochen dauern. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird sich der Schwerpunkt wieder auf Ryoga und Ukyo legen. Außerdem werden ein paar alte Bekannte wieder auftauchen.*g*  
  
Bis denn.... 


	8. Verwicklungen 8

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
...hier beginnt Kapitel 8 der Geschichte. So, wie es im Moment aussieht, wird es doch eine längere Story, als ich ursprünglich dachte. Nun dann, viel Spaß....  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Ryoga lag neben Ukyo und starrte in die Luft. Schon verrückt... Er drehte den Blick zu dem schlafenden Mädchen und dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück. Als sie ihn gezwungen hatte, die Sache „mit den Hörnern, die in der Hibiki Familie an und für sich nicht vorkommen, aber ab und zu schon"zu erklären. Ryoga konnte nicht sagen, warum es sie so interessierte, aber es war ihm irgendwie sehr peinlich gewesen darüber zu reden. Ich wüßte gerne, ob.... Seine Gedanken brachen ab, als Ukyo langsam wach wurde und verschlafen gähnte. Der verlorene Junge mußte lächeln. „Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"meinte er übertrieben fröhlich. Das junge Mädchen sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an. „Warum bist du schon so wach?"brummelte sie verschlafen. „Oh, ich bin schon seit zwei Stunden wach", stellte Ryoga trocken fest. „Hmpf, Klugscheißer", entgegnete die Küchenmeisterin und schloß ihre Augen wieder. Verspielt zupfte er an ihrem Haar und mußte breit grinsen, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und ihn empört ansah. „Kannst du ein armes, unschuldiges Mädchen nicht in Ruhe schlafen lassen?" fauchte sie. Ryoga dachte kurz nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sein Lächeln wurde boshafter. „Zudem ich nicht weiß, von welchem armen, unschuldigen Mädchen du sprichst", fuhr er gedehnt fort. „Das war's", schrie Ukyo auf, während sie aufsprang und sich auf Ryoga stürzte. Die beiden begannen sich wild zu balgen, wobei es Ukyo schwer fiel weiterhin ein empörtes Gesicht zu machen, da ihr das Ganze auch viel Spaß bereitete. Einige Minuten später fragte sie schwer atmend: „Gibst du auf?" Der verlorene Junge, dem es nach einigen Kitzelattacken auch nicht viel besser ging, nickte nur. Sie wollte gerade triumphierend etwas sagen, als hinter ihr, die amüsierte Stimme von Oma Hibiki erklang. „Ich sehe, ihr seid schon wach? Habt ihr Hunger? Nach so viel morgendlicher Bewegung....", stellte die alte Frau boshaft kichernd fest. Ukyo, die über Ryoga gebeugt lag, errötete heftigst und sprang zurück. „Es ist nicht... so... ", begann sie stotternd zu sprechen. „Ja, ja, ist schon gut", unterbrach Oma Hibiki das verlegene Mädchen und sah zu ihrem Enkel, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls in allen Rottönen schillerte. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ihr seid doch beides gesunde junge Leute, warum sollte ich das nicht verstehen?" Beide schnappten nach Luft und wollte gerade protestieren, als die alte Frau in die Hände klatschte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein reichhaltiges Frühstück und präsentierte sich den jungen Leuten sehr appetitlich. Ryogas Magen begann bei dem Anblick zu knurren, während Ukyo nur aufseufzte. „Wir sehen uns später." Lachend verschwand die Alte in einer Rauchwolke. „Sie glaubt absolut das Falsche", stellte die junge Küchenmeisterin fest. „Hm", entgegnete Ryoga nur, der weiterhin nur fasziniert auf das Essen starrte. Ukyo blickte zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, vor dem Frühstück ist mit dir nichts mehr anzufangen", stellte sie fest. „Das ist nicht wahr!" Ryoga funkelte sie an und Ukyo konnte nicht anders als loszulachen. „Natürlich, ich glaubte ja... Dann wird es dir ja nichts ausmachen mir den Vortritt zu lassen?"fragte sie spöttisch. Jetzt war es an ihm sich mit einem empörten Aufschrei auf sie zu werfen. Innerhalb von ein paar Augenblicken befanden sie sich in der schönsten Balgerei.  
  
In einem der Nebenräume blickte Oma Hibiki auf und nickte lächelnd. „Ja, die beiden sind gut füreinander. Ich frage mich, wann sie es begreifen...", sie seufzte auf. „Manchmal sind Leute wohl sehr blind. Ich glaube, es wäre an der Zeit einzugreifen", murmelte sie und streckte sich. Ihre Augen begannen sich schwarz zu verfärben, als sie anfing, uralte, magische Worte zu sprechen und dunkle Energien um sie sammelten.  
  
--------  
  
Ukyo lehnte sich entspannt zurück, sie war gesättigt und fühlte sich wohlig schläfrig. Sie sah zu Ryoga, der mit großem Appetit noch immer beim Frühstück war. Er wirkt ungewohnt fröhlich..., dachte die junge Küchenmeisterin sich. ...muß wohl daran liegen, daß er nach so langer Zeit wieder jemanden aus seiner Familie getroffen hat. Ryoga hatte ihr davon erzählt, wie selten er seine Eltern traf oder gar andere Familienangehörige. Durch den Hibiki-Orientierungssinn, ergab sich das gezwungenermaßen. Er sollte öfters so fröhlich sein. Ukyo wandte den Blick ab, als sich der verlorene Junge zu ihr drehte. „Bist du schon satt, Ukyo?"fragte er verwundert. Diese atmete aus. „Wie viel soll ich denn noch essen, mein Großer. Ich platze fast." Ryoga nickte. „Na gut, wenn du meinst, dann..." Er brach ab und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Was..." Er fühlte, wie ein Krampf durch seinen Körper ging und seine Hände sich zu verändern schienen. Der verlorene Junge schrie auf, seine Augen begannen sich rot zu verfärben und seine Finger verformten sich zu Krallen. Ein Zittern ging durch Ryoga und er fiel zu Boden. Ukyo sprang zu dem zusammengebrochenen Jungen. „"Ryoga? Was ist mit dir?" Entsetzt sah sie, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge veränderten und tierhafter wurden. Seine Fangzähne wurden langsam größer, raubtierhafter. Ein seltsames Glitzern lag in seinen Augen. Hungrig musterte er das zitternde Mädchen. „Nein." Er schüttelte sich. „Das werde ich nicht tun..." Ryoga schloß seine Augen und verharrte. Ein weiteres Zittern ging durch ihn und der verlorene Junge brach zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Langsam rutschte Ukyo näher und berührte ihn vorsichtig bei der Schulter. „Ryoga?"flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Das junge Mädchen beugte sich über den ohnmächtigen Jungen und begann zu schluchzen. „Ryoga...?" Hinter ihr materialisierte sich die alte Frau und betrachtete besorgt die Szene. So war das nicht geplant..., ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie langsam näher trat. Eine halbe Stunde später.... Es war still im Raum. Ukyo Kuonji saß neben Ryoga, der noch immer ohne Bewußtsein war. Ernst stand seine Großmutter neben den beiden. „Was ist los mit ihm?"  
  
Die Küchenmeisterin blickte zu der alten Frau. „Was ist mit Ryoga?" Diese senkte verlegen den Blick. „Sein dämonisches Erbe ist erwacht. In seinem Blut fließt auch das dunkle Erbe meiner Linie", entgegnete sie schlicht. „Durch meine Nähe und einen mißglückten Zauber von mir ist seine dunkle Natur geweckt worden." Ukyo fuhr herum. „Was heißt durch einen mißglückten Zauber?"fuhr sie Oma Hibiki an. „Was hast du getan, alte Frau?!" In den Augen der jungen Küchenmeisterin spiegelten sich Wut und Sorge wieder. „Das tut nichts zur Sache, Kind." Die Stimme der alten Frau klang kühl. „Jetzt geht es darum meinem Enkel zu helfen." Sanfter fuhr sie fort: „Es geht ihm nicht wirklich gut, sein Zustand ist... delikat und es steht die Entscheidung, was aus ihm wird noch bevor." Ukyo sah die alte Frau verwirrt an. „Was heißt, was aus ihm wird?" „Ob er sich in einen vollständigen Dämonen verwandelt oder bleibt, was er ist." Ryoko Hibiki sah zu ihrem Enkel. „Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen entscheiden." Die junge Küchenmeisterin schloß die Augen. „Gibt es etwas... das ich tun kann? Er ist mir...", hilflos brach sie ab und griff nach seiner Hand. Oma Hibiki überlegte einen Augenblick und nickte dann. „Ja, da gibt es etwas, das du tun kannst. Wahrscheinlich sogar tun mußt." Sie seufzte auf. „Und ich glaube nicht, daß es dir gefallen wird, Kind."  
  
--------  
  
So, das war es für jetzt. Fortsetzung folgt. 


	9. Verwicklungen 9

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
So, Kapitel 9, hier wird es zu einigen Überraschungen kommen. Doch auch, wenn die Geschichte zu Anfang etwas düsterer ist, so wird der gewohnte Wahnsinn am Ende doch wieder da sein. Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ach ja, ich glaube, ich bin ungefähr bei der Hälfte der Geschichte oder so... g  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht musterte Ukyo Ryogas Großmutter. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, doch mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach diese das junge Mädchen. „Hör einfach zu, Kind." Die Alte holte kurz Luft und begann zu sprechen. „In seinem jetzigen Zustand ist Ryoga eine Gefahr für sich, seine Umgebung und vor allem für Dich. Er macht eine Art Metamorphose durch, die alle meine Nachkommen erleben. Die menschliche und die dämonische Seite kämpfen um den Körper. Normalerweise liegen sie im Gleichgewicht, doch wenn die Wandlung eintritt, passiert Schreckliches. Seine dunkle Seite ist erwacht und im Aufruhr. Ryoga wird in den nächsten Tagen geistig, wie auch körperlich große Veränderungen erleben." Ukyo schnappte nach Luft und starrte entsetzt auf Oma Hibiki, die scheinbar ungerührt weitersprach. „Seine Begierden, Wünsche und alle sonstigen Dinge, die er normalerweise unterdrückt werden an den Tag kommen. Üblicherweise ziehen sich diejenigen, die dies durchmachen, in die Einsamkeit zurück um so niemanden zu gefährden, doch..." Beide blickten auf die Armreife, welche die Handgelenke von Ukyo und Ryoga umschlossen. Die alte Frau nickte. „Durch diese Armreife ist alles anders. Jedoch gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ihr beide die ganze Sache mehr oder weniger unbeschadet überstehen könntet. Nur..." „Nur was?"fragte Ukyo mit unsicherer Stimme. „Für alles gibt es einen Preis, auch hiefür. Ich müßte euch beide verbinden und dich in die Dämonenfamilie aufnehmen." Die Küchenmeisterin zuckte zusammen und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was... Was hieße das für mich und Ryoga?" „Nach den Gesetzen der Unterwelt wäret ihr verlobt und einander versprochen...." Das junge Mädchen errötete. „Zudem würdest du Ryogas Metamorphose mitmachen, nur durch dein Band hättest du die Möglichkeit ihn zu retten." Mit großen Augen starrte Ukyo auf Oma Hibiki. „...und wenn ich es ... nicht schaffen würde?" Ein grausames Lächeln glitt auf das Gesicht der alten Frau. „Dann würdet ihr als Dämonenpärchen die Gegend unsicher machen und dem Ruf der Hölle alle Ehre machen." Oma Hibiki zuckte mit den Achseln. „Da ich eine Dämonin bin, wäre für mich diese Alternative ebenfalls akzeptabel. Jedoch weiß ich, daß mein Mann und der Rest der Hibiki-Familie nicht ganz so glücklich wären." Als sie das hörte, wurde Ukyo bewußt, daß die freundlich wirkende Oma Hibiki doch mehr als nur anders war. ...und bald bin ich vielleicht genau so.... Sie schauderte kurz. Verdammt, Ryoga Hibiki, warum kannst du nicht ein ganz normaler Junge sein, so wie... die anderen in Nerima, und was würde ich mit so einem normalen Partner anfangen? stellte sie pragmatisch fest. ...oder er mit mir? Kann ich mich als normal ansehen? Die Küchenmeisterin seufzte auf. Ryoga... Ukyo sah auf den verlorenen Jungen und nickte dann. „In Ordnung. Was muß ich tun?" Fest sah sie die alte Frau an. Ryoga, ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Ich hoffe nur... „Also", sagte sie mit rauher Stimme.  
  
Ukyo schluckte, als sie sich zu Ryoga vorbeugte. „Du kannst es dir noch überlegen, Kind. Wenn du den ersten Schritt getan hast, gibt es kein Zurück", erklang hinter ihr die Stimme der Dämonin. Das junge Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde es tun." Sie blickte auf das Messer in ihrer linken Hand. Entschlossen fügte sie sich einen Schnitt an ihrem Handgelenk zu. Ukyo zuckte zusammen, doch mit leicht zitternden Händen führte sie die blutende Wunde zu Ryogas Mund und tröpfelte etwas von ihrem Blut hinein. Die Augen des verlorenen Jungen öffneten sich plötzlich und aus rot leuchtenden Augen starrte auf das Mädchen. Er knurrte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte schlug er seine wolfsartigen Fangzähne in ihre Wunde am Handgelenk und begann gierig zu trinken. Die junge Küchenmeisterin schrie vor Schmerzen auf und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Als eine davon die Wange von Ryoga traf klärte sich sein Blick und die rot glühenden Augen wichen seinen normalen Pupillen. Entsetzt starrte er auf das zitternde Mädchen und gab ihr Handgelenk frei. „Ukyo, was habe ich...", stammelte er und wollte abrücken. „Es ist schon in Ordnung... wirklich", flüsterte diese und stach ihm mit dem Messer in die Schulter. Ryoga war zu überrascht um einen Laut von sich zu geben, als Ukyo sich vorlehnte um sein Blut zu trinken. Es schmeckte süß, zugleich auch ein wenig salzig. Sie spürte, wie ein Zittern durch Ryoga ging. Er wollte sich losreißen, doch sie umfaßte ihn mit ihren Händen und trank weiter. Dann verharrte sie, als eine Schmerzwelle durch ihren Körper schoß. Bevor Ukyo ohnmächtig wurde hörte sie Ryoga verzweifelt ihren Namen rufen.  
  
Langsam wurde sie wieder wach. Ukyo spürte, wie jemand eng an sie gepreßt lag und schluchzte. „Ukyo. Bitte wird' wieder wach", flüsterte Ryoga verzweifelt. Er hielt ihren Körper fest umschlungen und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Verdammt noch mal, warum mußtest du so etwas Dummes tun...." Tränen rannen die Wangen des verlorenen Jungen hinunter. „Ukyo", flüsterte er ihren Namen wieder. Ryoga erstarrte, als sie ihrerseits ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn fest drückte. „Hey, Großer... Ich bin doch... da....", murmelte sie matt. Durch sein Gesicht ging ein freudiges Leuchten. „Ukyo", rief er aus und küßte das völlig verblüffte Mädchen auf den Mund, dann verharrte er. Mit hochrotem Gesicht lösten sich seine Lippen von den ihren. Sie starrte ihn an, ihr Gesicht ebenso rot wie das seine. „Gohmen. Es tut mir leid, ich...", stotterte Ryoga verlegen los während Ukyo sich langsam von der Überraschung erholte. „Ist... schon in Ordnung mein Großer", entgegnete sie nicht weniger verlegen. „Nur beherrsche dich das nächste Mal, ja?"sprach sie weiter, während sie in ihrem Inneren das absolute Gegenteil wollte. Was red' ich da, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, ich wünschte, er würde weitermachen. Du liebe Güte.... Langsam lösten sich die beiden voneinander, wobei der Küchenmeisterin die total verweint wirkenden Augen des verloren wirkenden Jungen auffielen. Sanft fuhr sie ihm über die Wange. „Hey, Ryoga, so leicht bin ich nicht kleinzukriegen", sagte sie sanft. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du, was du getan hast, Ukyo? Du hättest...", begann er zu sprechen. Doch diese unterbrach ihn. „Deine Großmutter hat mir alles erklärt, ich weiß, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe." Ukyo lächelte. „Du wirkst ja wieder normal und bei mir ist ja auch nichts anders geworden. Ich hätte es mir ... schlimmer vorgestellt", meinte sie leichtfertig und sah auf den Verband an ihrem Handgelenk. „Obwohl es schon seltsam genug war." Ryoga seufzte auf. „Ääh, ja, wegen dem Unverändertsein, Ukyo", fing er umständlich an. „Ein wenig hat sich ... schon geändert." Er senkte den Blick, während sie ihn verblüfft ansah. Ryoga griff in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen Spiegel heraus. Ernst sah er sie an. „Und dir kommt nichts anders vor?" Entsetzt griff sie sich an die Stirn, ob ihr etwa Hörner gewachsen waren. Das Gespräch über diese war ja noch frisch im Gespräch. Ukyo entspannte sich wieder, als sie ihre normale, glatte Stirn fühlte – so wie immer. „Erschreck mich nicht so, Ryoga", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich dachte schon...." Ukyo brach ab, als er ihr den Spiegel hinhielt und sie überrascht auf ihr Spiegelbild sah. „Was soll schon sein, mein Großer?"meinte sie mürrisch. „Alles da wie sonst auch." Das junge Mädchen musterte sich selbst: Nase, Gesichtskonturen, Fangzähne.... Ukyo Kuonji erstarrte. „Fangzähne?" „Das ist nicht wirklich schlimm, man gewöhnt sich dran", plapperte Ryoga los. „FANGZÄHNE????" „Sie betonen dein Gesicht, Ukyo und machen dich irgendwie hübscher." „FANGZ.... Hübscher?"unterbrach sie ihn. Ryoga nickte verlegen. „Ukyo, du bist ein wirklich schönes Mädchen und irgendwie betonen die neuen Zähne deinen Charakter." Der verlorene Junge stutzte, als Ukyo ihn seltsam musterte. „Ähm...." Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Die Küchenmeisterin begann zu lächeln. „Sag mal, Großer..." Ryoga begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „Du meinst ich sei hübsch?" Er entspannte sich wieder. „Ja", stammelte er. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Schön... ABER WAS MEINST DU DAMIT, DASZ DIESE FANGZÄHNE GUT ZU MEINEM CHARAKTER PASSEN WÜRDEN!?!" Ryoga brach in Schweiß aus und fing an verlegen zu lächeln. „Äh...."  
  
Oma Hibiki legte das alte Buch weg und runzelte die Stirn. Ihr war so gewesen, als ob sie ein Krachen gehört hätte und einen Schmerzschrei. „Ich muß mich wohl getäuscht haben", murmelte sie. „Ich glaube, ich werde alt." Danach fing sie wieder an in ihrem Buch zu lesen.  
  
----------------  
  
So, das wäre es für dieses Mal, Fortsetzung folgt. 


	10. Verwicklungen 10

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Das gleiche gilt ebenfalls für Urusei Yatsura!  
  
Das wäre Kapitel 10 meiner Geschichte und so, wie es aussieht, bin ich gerade erst bei der Hälfte. Eines vorweg: Als nächstes Kapitel gibt es eine Bonusstory, sprich, eine der spezielleren Situationen der Geschichte, in einem „Was wäre wenn" Szenario. Und auch für diese Bonusstory habe ich noch zwei alternative Enden geschrieben. Eine Warnung dazu: Man sollte Humor haben, wenn man diese Stories liest. g Saraton  
  
Kapitel 9 Ryoga lag am Boden, einen Eisbeutel auf dem Kopf und kühlte eine riesige Beule. Während Ukyo verlegen daneben saß und nicht wußte, was sie sagen sollte. Oma Hibiki betrachtete amüsiert das Ganze. Diese beiden... Sie erinnern mich an meine Jugend, Yakumo und ich waren auch nicht anders. Die alte Frau beugte sich vor und flüsterte der Küchenmeisterin etwas ins Ohr. Das Mädchen riß die Augen auf und wurde knallrot. Oma Hibiki nickte beiden noch einmal zu. „Ich muß noch etwas erledigen gehen und werde deswegen einige Zeit nicht dasein. Wenn ihr etwas zu essen wollt oder andere Dinge, sprecht es laut aus und die Sachen werden erscheinen. Bis dann...." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie von einem Augenblick zum anderen. Ryoga seufzte auf. Er nahm den Beutel vom Kopf und sah Ukyo an. „Mit Großmutter wird es einem nie langweilig", stellte der verlorene Junge fest. „Hm", stimmte sie ihm zu, das Gesicht noch immer gerötet. Ryoga musterte sie neugierig. „Was hat sie dir eigentlich gesagt? Du wirkst so..." „Nichts, nichts Wichtiges!"unterbrach diese ihn hastig. Ukyo wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen wieder zu brennen begannen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na gut, wenn du meinst", es klang nicht sehr überzeugt. „Was hältst du davon eine Runde zu trainieren? Schließlich wollen wir nicht außer Form kommen", fuhr Ryoga fort. „Sicher, warum nicht", meinte Ukyo geistesabwesend. Verdammt, warum mußte die alte Hexe so etwas sagen? ging es ihr durch Kopf. Vielleicht solltest du die Stelle gesundküssen. Immerhin hast du ja etwas gut zu machen. Und ich glaube, das würde euch beiden gefallen, wer weiß, vielleicht finden sich ja noch ein paar andere Stellen zum Küssen..., hatte ihr Oma Hibiki zugeflüstert. „Ukyo? Alles in Ordnung?"unterbrach Ryogas Stimme ihre Gedankengänge. „Äh, ja", stammelte sie und begann sich zu strecken. „Trainieren wir!"forderte Ukyo ihn heraus. Der verlorene Junge nickte nur und begann seinerseits sich aufzuwärmen. ...und vielleicht bringt mich das ja auf andere Gedanken. Ukyo verzog das Gesicht. Ich hoffe...  
  
Ukyo keuchte. Sie und Ryoga führten nun schon seit einer halben Stunde ein Sparring-Match. Er schenkte ihr nichts, doch sie stellte stolz fest, daß ihm dieser Kampf auch einiges abverlangte. Durch die Armreife mußten sie in einem beschränkten Radius kämpfen, und da Ukyo zwar nicht so kräftig wie der verlorene Junge war, dafür aber um einiges schneller, war der Kampf ziemlich ausgeglichen. Es war nicht so, daß Ryoga langsamer wäre als sie, doch hielt er sich zurück, da sie trotz alledem ja doch ein Mädchen war. Doch das sollte ich ihr wohl besser nicht sagen, überlegte er sich, ich glaube, sie wäre ziemlich wütend. Es formten sich Bilder in seinem Kopf von weiteren Beulen am selbigem. Diesen kurzen Moment der Ablenkung nutzte Ukyo und plazierte einen Fußtritt bei ihm, der seine Nase traf. Er verharrte überrascht, als er spürte, wie sie bluten begann. „Ryoga, alles in ... Ordnung?"Sie brach ihren Angriff ab und blickte ihn besorgt an. Der verlorene Junge stand noch immer still und sie konnte sehen, wie ihm das Blut in die Mundwinkel rann. „Ryoga?" Er begann zu lächeln und wandte sich ihr zu. Ukyo sah, daß seine Augen rot leuchteten. Immer noch lächelnd leckte er sich das Blut von den Lippen. „Süß", stellte er fest. Oh, shit, er hat wieder einen Anfall, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Panik. Er schnüffelte wie ein Tier. „Rieche ich da Furcht?" Ryogas Lächeln wurde breiter und entblößte seine Fangzähne. „Du brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir zu haben....", schnurrte er. Entsetzt sah Ukyo wie seine Fingernägel länger wurden, sich zu gefährlich aussehenden Krallen formten. „Wo waren wir noch stehen geblieben? ... Ach ja", Ryoga schlug sich auf die Stirn. „Wir waren dabei zu trainieren." Ihr trat Schweiß auf die Stirn, als sie sein bösartiges Grinsen sah. Ukyo ging in Kampfhaltung. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", sagte sie mit entschlossener Stimme. „...und glaube nicht, daß ich es dir leicht machen werde...." „Gut", er lachte, „es wäre doch schade, wenn man keine Herausforderung bekommt. Dann macht es nämlich keinen Spaß." Ryoga straffte sich und stellt sich breitbeinig vor sie ihn. „Können wir?" Ukyo atmete ruhig ein und griff an.  
  
„Schon müde? Wie schade..." Das junge Mädchen kniete am Boden und atmete schwer, sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hatte Ryoga mit aller Kraft attackiert, mit jeder Technik, die sie kannte, doch dieser hatte einfach alles abgeblockt. Noch dazu mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit und nach einer knappen Viertelstunde sah es für sie ziemlich übel aus. „Komm steh auf Ukyo, du wirst doch noch etwas Kraft haben. Du kannst doch noch nicht müde sein....", spottete Ryoga weiter. Der verlorene Junge trat näher und tätschelte ihren Kopf. „Aber wenn das kleine Mädchen erschöpft ist....", begann er zu sprechen. Ukyo fühlte eine unglaubliche Wut in sich ausbrechen. „Genug!" Sie schlug eine Rolle und traf ihn mit einer unglaublicher Wucht am Brustkorb. Der verlorene Junge krachte zu Boden. „Was..." Ryoga sah überrascht auf Ukyo, deren Augen grün zu leuchten begonnen hatten. Sie fauchte und er sah, wie ihre Fangzähne größer wurden. Sie warf sich auf ihn und biß den Jungen in seine Schulter. Er stöhnte zuerst auf und lachte dann. „Das tut weh, weißt du? Aber irgendwie hat es etwas....", stellte er fest und umarmte Ukyo. Sie löste sich von seiner Schulter und blickte ihn an. „Ich bin nicht schwach", fauchte sie, „hast du verstanden?" Ryoga nickte und lächelte weiter. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen, bis sich schließlich Ukyo vorbeugte. „Dann ist es ja gut", und begann ihn wild zu küssen. Er verstärkte seine Umarmung und erwiderte den Kuß. Nach einigen Minuten flackerten die Lichter in Ryogas Augen und sein Blick klärte sich. Er riß selbige auf und warf sich zurück. „Was habe ich..." Ukyo sah ihn amüsiert an, in ihren Augen noch immer das grüne Leuchten. „Oh, etwas sehr Angenehmes", sagte sie lasziv. „Das war ein wirklich guter Kuß." Sie stand auf. „Ich glaube, jetzt ist es an mir, Spaß zu haben", meinte sie, als sie in Ryogas rotes Gesicht sah. Langsam begann Ukyo sich auszuziehen. „Was tust du da?"schrie er auf. „Was glaubst du denn?"entgegnete sie boshaft kichernd. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, daß wir herausfinden, wie stark du wirklich bist und ausdauernd...", ergänzte Ukyo trocken und sah ihn mit hungrigem Gesichtsausdruck an. Dieser wurde abwechselnd blaß und rot und er starrte sie entsetzt an. Plötzlich verharrte Ukyo und das grüne Leuchten verschwand ebenfalls aus ihren Augen. Sie sah auf den erstarrten Ryoga, dann auf die Bluse in ihren Händen und schließlich wieder zu ihm, welcher das einzig richtige tat und ohnmächtig wurde. Einen Augenblick später schloß Ukyo sich ihm an und fiel auf den verlorenen Jungen, was keiner der beiden merkte.  
  
Ryoga seufzte auf. Ihm war wohlig warm und er fühlte Ukyos Körper auf dem seinen. „NANI?" Er öffnete seine Augen und ihm wurde leicht übel, als er sich an das erinnerte, was geschehen war. Sie wird mich umbringen. Sie wird... Dem verlorenen Jungen war bewußt, daß Ukyo auf ihm lag und ihre Bluse nicht anhatte und auch ihre Brustbinden, nicht trug. Das heißt doch, daß sie .... Ryoga begann zu schwitzen. Oh shit, ich bin tot. Wenn sie jetzt aufwacht,...., seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn ich mich vorsichtig bewege, könnte ich mich rauswinden, ohne, daß sie wach wird. Ich sollte... Ukyo stöhnte auf und öffnete ihre Augen. Verdattert hob sie ihren Kopf und wurde sich ihrer Lage bewußt. Sie sah auf Ryoga und starrte ihn groß an. „Äh, es ist ... nicht so ... wie es aussieht, Ukyo", stammelte er. Ich bin tot. „Wir sollten ... das in ... Ruhe ... besprechen." Ich bin so was von tot. Ryoga sah in ihr Gesicht. „Sie ist so verdammt hübsch. Ihre Lippen treiben mich zum Wahn...." Er schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, daß er den letzten Teil LAUT ausgesprochen hatte. Ukyos Augen nahmen die Größe von Untertassen an und ihr Gesicht leuchtete ebenso rot wie das seine. Langsam erinnerte sie sich ebenfalls an das Geschehene. Oh mein Gott... Ich habe... Wir haben... Was hat er gesagt? Als sich Ryoga unter ihr herauswinden wollte, drückte sie ihn zurück. „Warte!" Ukyo sah die Verlegenheit in seinem Gesicht und etwas ... anderes. Könnte es sein? „Ryoga...", begann sie. „...wie hast du das gemeint? Mit meinen Lippen?"sagte sie betont ruhig. Er schnappte nach Luft und wandte den Blick ab. „Ryoga!!!" Er begann zu zittern. „Sch....", beruhigte sie ihn, „ich bin nicht wütend, wenn du das glaubst. Die Sache mit .... dem Kampf und deinen Gemeinheiten...." Ryoga zuckte zusammen. „...nehme ich dir nicht übel. Es ist diese Metamorphose. Ich bin ja...", Ukyo stockte kurz, „...ebenfalls ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten..." Danach herrschte verlegenes Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis schließlich Ryoga wieder zu sprechen begann. „Gomen, Ukyo, ich wollte nie, daß es so sein wird. Ich hätte es mir anders vorgestellt...." Er verstummte und sie verspürte, wie der Junge sich verspannte. Was... Was hat er da gesagt? Er hat DARAN gedacht. Ryoga hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Was muß sie jetzt von mir denken. Ukyo muß mich ja für einen absoluten Hentai halten. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, als plötzlich Oma Hibiki im Raum materialisierte. „Da bin ich wieder." Die alte Frau stutzte. „Störe ich?"  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später: Ryoga und Ukyo saßen einander abgewandt im Raum. Beide sahen sehr verlegen aus. Die Küchenmeisterin war wieder in ihrer gewohnten Jungenkleidung gewandet. Oma Hibiki konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ryoga sollte mit ihr darüber reden. Ein Mädchen, das Männerkleidung trägt... Die Dämonin mußte lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie konservativ ihre Denkart geworden war. Fast so wie die der Menschen. Die alte Frau ließ ihren Blick zu den jungen Leuten schweifen. Irgend etwas sollte man tun. So kann das mit den beiden nicht weitergehen. Sie begann einen Plan zu entwerfen.... Hm, ja, so könnte es funktionieren. ...und trat zu den beiden. „Ihr könnt doch nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen und Trübsal blasen. Ich schlage vor, daß ihr einen Spaziergang unternehmt." Ryoga verzog das Gesicht und Ukyo wirkte ebenfalls nicht wirklich glücklich. „Muß das sein?"maulte sie. „Das einzige, was wir schaffen werden ist uns zu verlaufen." Der verlorene Junge errötete. „Scht...!"unterbrach Oma Hibiki. „Es war auch so gedacht, daß du führst, junge Dame. Es geht vom Teehaus ein kleiner Pfad weg, dem man gut folgen kann."  
  
Unerbittlich drängte sie die beiden ins Freie. „Da, hier ist der Weg, Kind, er führt im Kreis und ihr müßtet wieder hier heraus kommen. Also..." Die Alte gab ihrem Enkel einen Stoß und deutete Ukyo vorweg zu gehen. „Ich erwarte euch in einigen Stunden zurück. Schicksalsergeben stapften sie los, während der Tag langsam endete. „Es gibt nichts Besseres als einen Abendspaziergang", rief sie ihnen nach. Die alte Frau wandte sich ab. „Viel Glück ihr beiden", murmelte sie, „dann kann es ja beginnen." Ryoko Hibiki stellte sich in die Mitte des Teehauses und fing in einer seltsamen Sprache zu rezitieren an. Grünes Leuchten umgab bald schon das Teehaus und von einem Moment zum anderen verschwand alles. Dort, wo vor kurzem noch das Gebäude und die alte Frau gestanden waren, gab es nur noch Ödland und verwilderte Wiesen. Nachdem dies geschehen war, begannen sich Nebelschwaden vom Boden zu erheben und die Fläche zu bedecken.  
  
Er spähte umher, ihm kam nichts davon vertraut vor. Schicksalsergeben setzte er sich auf einen Stein. Sie waren nun schon seit zwei Stunden unterwegs und Ukyo hatte ihn die ganze Zeit ignoriert. Sie muß mich verabscheuen, dachte der verlorene Junge. Warum konnte ich meine große Klappe nicht halten? Hentai Ryoga. Arggh. Oder vielleicht denkt sie noch Schlimmeres von mir. Er schauderte kurz, als er sich vorstellte, was geschehen würde, wenn sie wieder in Nerima waren und Ukyo an ihre Kampfspachtel kam – die Prügel seines Lebens. Ryoga schloß die Augen. Das wirklich Schlimme ist, daß ich nicht will, daß sie schlecht von mir denkt... Währenddessen war auch Ukyo in Gedanken versunken. Sie hatten durchaus mit ihm zu tun, aber nicht so, wie er glaubte. Er hält mich für hübsch und er denkt an meine Lippen – und .... Der Küchenmeisterin war bewußt, daß sie sich schon seit einiger Zeit zu Ryoga hingezogen fühlte. Ich wollte nie, daß es so sein wird, ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt. Diese Worte hatten sie in absolute Verwirrung gestürzt. ..und dann die Sache mit der Dämonennatur... Es hatte ihr Spaß bereitete ihn zu küssen, von gleich auf gleich, doch noch anregender war es gewesen, als Ryoga wieder zu sich gekommen war und sie ihn mehr oder minder zu verführen versuchte. Ich hätte ihm einfach seine Kleider runtergerissen und ... Ukyo atmete aus. Was wird er nur von mir denken? Sie sah sich ein wenig um, wobei sie es jedoch vermied auf Ryoga zu blicken. Dieser senkte betroffen den Blick, als er es bemerkte. Ukyo stutzte. „Das kann doch nicht sein...", murmelte sie. Der Weg war verschwunden! Sie sah sich noch einmal um. „Ryoga!" Dieser zuckte zusammen. „Ja?"antwortete er vorsichtig. „WO ZUR HÖLLE SIND WIR? ICH GLAUBE, WIR HABEN UNS VERLAUFEN." Ryoga stand da, in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es und fing dann an schallend zu lachen, während Ukyo sprachlos dastand.  
  
Die Nacht war herangebrochen und langsam konnte man fast nichts mehr sehen.  
  
Das kümmerte Ryoga nicht wirklich, der sich Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. „Was war so lustig, du Dumpfarsch?"grollte Ukyo und funkelte ihn böse an. Das brachte ihn wieder zum Lachen. „Du", sagte er kichernd, „... das „verlorene Mädchen"hat zugeschlagen". Sie riß ihre Augen auf, als sie das hörte. „Verlorenes Mädchen? Argghh, du..." Ukyo versuchte weiter wütend zu sein, doch schließlich konnte auch sie sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Das wirst du mir büßen", schrie sie und stürzte sich auf den verlorenen Jungen, um ihn zu Tode zu kitzeln. Die nächsten Minuten war nur noch das unbeschwerte Gelächter von ihnen zu hören.  
  
Die beiden lagen friedlich nebeneinander auf dem Waldboden und betrachten die Sterne. Ukyo drehte den Kopf zu Ryoga. „Das war nett." Der verlorene Junge nickte. „Stimmt, ich glaube, das haben wir gebraucht." „Und was jetzt? Wir haben es geschafft uns wieder zu verlaufen, wir könnten wer-weiß-wo sein", stellte sie trocken fest. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Du reist in der Begleitung des Nr. 1 Experten fürs Verlorengehen." Bei dieser Bemerkung von Ryoga verdrehte Ukyo kurz die Augen. „Und was schlägt der Nr. 1 Experte vor?"gutmütiger Spott klang in ihrer Stimme mit. Er deutete in eine Richtung. „Wir gehen dorthin." „Aha, und warum gerade in diese Richtung?" „Wahrscheinlich landen wir in China oder an anderen abgelegenen Orten." Ryoga grinste. „Ich schätze, das stimmt wohl." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er ihr verblüfftes Gesicht sah. „Aber wichtig ist, überhaupt einmal loszugehen und wenn es die falsche Richtung ist – egal. Irgendwann kommen wir doch ans Ziel." Ukyos Unterkiefer klappte runter. „Das ist doch...", ungläubig sah sie Ryoga an. Er meint es tatsächlich ernst. Ach du liebe Güte. Sie stand auf. „Also los, gehen wir, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Der verlorene Junge erhob sich ebenfalls. „Gut du lernst." In seine Augen trat ein boshaftes Flimmern. „Vielleicht können wir aus dir ja doch noch ein richtig „verlorenes Mädchen"machen... Du zeigst schon gute Ansätze Ukyo." Ryoga grinste zufrieden, als er ihren empörten Aufschrei hörte. „RYOGA, DU...."  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als die beiden müde und verfroren aus dem Wald kamen. Ryoga gähnte und streckte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause machen. Schließlich sind wir die ganze Nacht durchmarschiert." Auch Ukyo fühlte sich zerschlagen und nickte. „Du hast recht, ... wir ..." Plötzlich hörten sie Straßenlärm und sahen sich erstaunt an. Sie gingen einige Meter weiter und sahen in einiger Entfernung eine Straße, die in einer größeren Stadt endete. Ukyo machte einen Freudensprung. „Ryoga, erkennst du die Stadt?"fragte sie ihn. Dieser betrachtete diese, doch sie bekam ihm nicht bekannt vor. „Nein, ich glaube, hier war ich noch nicht." „Ryoga, das ist Nerima! Wir sind wieder zurück." „Oh", der verlorene Junge kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na dann gehen wir halt los." Er klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ukyo nickte. „Aber in diesem Fall führe ich, ich möchte nicht so knapp vor dem Ziel wieder verloren gehen." Ryoga schnaubte auf und drehte sich beleidigt weg. Jetzt war es an ihr breit zu grinsen. Nerima, dachte sie glücklich.  
  
Das Badewasser war heiß. Sie waren in Nerima und sie hatte wieder in ihrem eigenen Futon geschlafen. Ukyo hatte gute Laune. Es gab nichts, was den Tag trüben konnte. Neben ihr grummelte jemand mürrisch. Nun, vielleicht doch... Sie wandte sich Ryoga zu, der den Rücken zu ihr gedreht, neben der Wanne saß. „Hey, mein Hübscher, was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?" Er murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin. „Ryoga, wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann sprich lauter, ja?" Ukyo beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper über den Wannenrand und lehnte sich an ihn. Der verlorene Junge erstarrte, als er sie so nahe bei sich spürte. „Ukyo, was tust du da?" Diese stupste ihn spielerisch an. „Hast du etwa Angst vor mir? Ryoga, erzähl mir was ist..." Er ließ die Schultern hängen und blickte auf die Wand vor ihm. „Ich weiß es nicht...", flüsterte er, „ich bin wegen jeder Sache gleich so wütend. Meine Selbstbeherrschung entgleitet mir..." Sie spürte, wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging, während sie die Arme um ihn legte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, denk nicht daran", meinte Ukyo sanft. Ryoga sah nach hinten und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. „Danke." Der verlorene Junge drehte sich wieder um und ließ sich einfach fallen, ließ los. Ukyo fühlte, wie er sich entspannte, sich gelöster zurücklehnte. Sie verstärkte ihren Griff und so saßen die beiden die nächste Zeit ruhig da, genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen.  
  
Später saßen die beiden in Ukyos Zimmer und sahen ein wenig fern. Ryoga fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen, dachte er, ...nur frage ich mich, was ist, wenn die Armreife wieder abgelegt sind. Ob... Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Ryoga", Ukyo lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Fang nicht wieder an trübselige Gedanken zu wälzen. Laß uns einfach diesen Tag genießen, ja?" „Ich werde es versuchen", antwortete er. „Gut", sie war nicht ganz überzeugt, wußte jedoch, daß dies das Beste war, was von ihm als Zugeständnis zu erhalten war. Manchmal ist er so .... niederdrückend. Sie kannte genug von seinem freudlosen Leben um zu erahnen warum er so war, jedoch fiel es ihr nicht leicht diesen Hang zum Düsteren zu verstehen. Ich möchte wissen, woran er jetzt wieder gedacht hat. Ukyo musterte ihn verstohlen. Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, so viel Zeit mit dem verlorenen Jungen zu verbringen, geschweige denn, mit ihm verlobt zu sein. „Oh." Ukyo richtete sich abrupt auf. „Äh, Ryoga,...", begann sie. „Ja", murmelte er immer noch geistesabwesend. „Du weißt doch, die Sache mit dem Bluttausch...." Der verlorene Junge stutzte. „...hat dir deine Großmutter alle Einzelheiten erklärt?" „Nein." Die Küchenmeisterin hatte so etwas befürchtet. Ich habe ja auch nicht daran gedacht.... Wie erkläre ich ihm das am Besten? Die Vorstellung von ihm als ihrem Verlobten hatte durchaus etwas für sich, nur wie würde sie ihm das erklären? „Ukyo?" Die ungeduldige Stimme Ryogas riß sie aus ihren Gedankengängen. „Von welchen Einzelheiten redest du?" „Ähm, also..."  
  
Ein kleiner, verwittert aussehender Mönch ging durch die Straßen von Nerima. „Ich sehe, ich sehe...", murmelte er. Eine gutmütig wirkender, beigefarbener Kater folgte ihm auf den Fuß. „Wir sollten nach Tomobiki zurückkehren. Hier brauen sich dunkle Wolken zusammen. Die Katze gähnte, als ein Schrei ertönte, der halb Nerima aus dem Schlaf riß. „NAAAANNNNIIIII???" Der Mönch sprang genauso wie die Katze einen guten halben Meter in die Höhe. Danach faßte Cherry sich. „Ich weiß nicht wen der Schicksalsschlag getroffen hat, aber eines ist gewiß, auch wenn dieser Moroboshi-Junge nicht beteiligt ist,..." Er schloß die Augen und hob die Hände zum Gebet. „Es ist Schicksal..."  
  
Das wäre es für dieses mal. Das nächste Kapitel wird die Bonusstory!! Bis demnächst! 


	11. Verwicklungen : Bonus!

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Das gleiche gilt ebenfalls für Urusei Yatsura!  
  
Das ist hier ein Bonus für Verwicklungen und zwar handelt es sich dabei um alternative Enden für ein Szenario in Kapitel 10. Erinnert ihr euch an den Moment, als Ukyo und Ryoga von ihren dämonischen Naturen besessen, sich geküßt haben? Ja? Gut, hier sind die „Was-wäre-wenn" Situationen. Ein Wort der Warnung noch dazu: Falls ihr keine Humor habt, lest es nicht. Saraton  
  
Bonus  
  
Ryoga und Ukyo küßten sich wild. Sie fingen an, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen. Plötzlich flackerten die Augen des verlorenen Jungen, das rote Leuchten wich seinem normalen Blick und er warf sich zurück. „Was habe ich ... getan?" Ukyo sah ihn amüsiert an. In ihrem Gesicht lag ein hungriger Ausdruck. „Etwas sehr angenehmes...", schnurrte sie, „... und ich glaube, wir sollten weitermachen." Sie kicherte boshaft, als er knallrot anlief und entsetzt zu ihr sah. „Jetzt ist es an mir meinen Spaß zu haben." Ryoga wich zurück. „Ukyo, was hast du vor?"hauchte er. „Nichts Schlimmes, mein Hübscher", antwortete sie unschuldig. „Eigentlich will ich nur sehen, wie stark du wirklich bist ... und deine Ausdauer testen." Die Küchenmeisterin begann langsam sich auszuziehen. Der verlorene Junge schnappte nach Luft, als immer mehr Kleidungsstücke fielen und Ukyo schließlich nackt vor ihm stand. Ein Zittern ging durch Ryoga, als er mit verdrehten Augen und blutender Nase langsam zu Boden sank. Sie starrte mit großen Augen auf den ohnmächtigen. „DAS IST NICHT FAAAIIIIR", schrie sie enttäuscht, „WACH WIEDER AUF DU IDIOT."  
  
Tja, und hier ist ein weiteres alternatives Ende. Der verlorene Junge schnappte nach Luft, als immer mehr Kleidungsstücke fielen und Ukyo schließlich nackt vor ihm stand. „Ukyo", quakte er und blickte mit großen Augen auf ihren Körper. Ihre Augen flackerten und das grüne Leuchten verschwand. Sie war wieder sie selber. Oh, shit, ging es dem verlorenen Jungen durch den Kopf. Das Mädchen blinzelte und sah zu Ryoga, danach an sich selbst herunter und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den verlorenen Jungen. Dieser begann zu schwitzen. „Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht", plapperte er los, als sie begann sanft zu lächeln, wich er ängstlich zurück. „Laß mich bitte erklä..." Immer noch lächelnd griff Ukyo nach ihrer Kampfspachtel und begann die Schärfe zu prüfen. „Ja, Ryoga?" Er schluckte. „Läßt du mich vorher erklären?"krächzte Ryoga mit rauher Stimme. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie hob ihre Waffe. „STIRB, DU HENTAI." „OH, SHIT."  
  
Tja, für die alle, die noch nicht genug haben, hier ein weiteres alternatives Ende : Der verlorene Junge schnappte nach Luft, als immer mehr Kleidungsstücke fielen und Ukyo schließlich nackt vor ihm stand. „Ukyo", brachte er mühsam hervor und starrte mit großen Augen auf ihren Körper. Es flackerte in ihren Augen und das grüne Leuchten wich ihrem normalen Blick. Ich bin tot, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Gleichzeitig wunderte der verlorene Junge sich darüber, daß er kein Nasenbluten hatte, wie sonst auch, wenn er nur ein bißchen mehr von einem Mädchen sah. Viel weniger ging definitiv nicht mehr. Das Mädchen blinzelte, sah zu Ryoga, dann an sich herunter und schließlich wieder zu ihm. Dieser begann zu schwitzen. Warum schaut sie so komisch? Er folgte ihrem Blick und erstarrte, als er bemerkte, warum er kein Nasenbluten hatte... Es war schlicht schwer möglich, da sich das Blut an einem anderen ... Körperteil gesammelt hatte. Ryoga wich zurück. „Ich kann alles erklären", brabbelte er panisch. Tot, ich bin tot. Ukyo legte den Kopf zurück. „Dann erkläre es mir." „Äh..." „Das dachte ich mir", stellte sie trocken fest, als er verlegen den Kopf senkte. „Eines Ryoga", begann sie ruhig. Der verlorene Junge schloß die Augen und erwartete die kommenden finalen Schläge, als nichts geschah öffnete er verwirrt die Augen. Sie stand noch immer nackt ganz nahe bei ihm und lächelte böse. „Was ..." „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch am Anfang, als wir diese Armreife umbekamen? Was wäre, wenn wir uns nicht beherrschen könnten?" Ryogas Unterkiefer fiel herunter. „Und weißt du, die nächste Zeit wirst du wirklich nicht viel mehr sehen als nur mein Schlafzimmer... Eigentlich ist mein normales Ich und die dämonische Seite gar nicht so unterschiedlich", stellte Ukyo fest, bevor sie ihn umstieß und sich auf ihn warf. Nur noch 25 Tage, dachte der verlorene Junge, als sie anfing ihn zu entkleiden. Nur noch 25... Oh, shit.... „"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeeee."  
  
Das wäre geschafft für heute. Kapitel 11 von Verwicklungen folgt bestimmt, die Abenteuer von Ryoga und Ukyo sind noch lange nicht zu Ende. Im nächsten Kapitel werden sie mit dem ganz normalen Alltag von Nerima konfrontiert. Normaler Alltag in Nerima? Uhoh. Bis denn, Saraton. 


	12. Verwicklungen 11

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Das gleiche gilt ebenfalls für Urusei Yatsura!

Spät aber doch, hier ist Kapitel 11 meiner Geschichte. Ich danke Inchen und Suzie für ihre Reviews, hier ist der nächste Teil. Gleich vorweg: Es ist ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, da es mir als Einleitung dient für einen neuen Abschnitt von Verwicklungen, aber keine Sorge, die Geschichte geht weiter.

Ich kann nur noch viel Spaß wünschen.

Saraton

Anbei noch: Bei den Zeichen „" sagen die Leute was, bei diesen handelt es sich um Gedanken...

Kapitel 11

Ryoga lag neben dem schlafenden Mädchen und starrte an die Decke.

Verlobt... 

Seine Wangen röteten sich bei diesen Gedanken. Das Erstaunliche daran war für ihn, daß es sich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut, an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Ukyo, wie diese ihn attackierte und seinen Kampf mit Ranma unterbrach.

Daß sie gegeneinander kämpften und, wie Ranma dazwischenging, bevor er Ukyo ernsthaft verletzen konnte.

Ryoga seufzte auf.

„Das war wirklich peinlich...", murmelte der verlorene Junge zu sich selber.

„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, daß sie ein Mädchen ist?"

Er warf der Schlafenden einen amüsierten Blick zu. Schon damals war ihm ihre ungestüme Wildheit und ihr hitziges Temperament aufgefallen.

„...was uns beide sehr ähnlich macht."

Ukyo schlug langsam ihre Augen auf und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Was macht uns beide sehr ähnlich?"fragte sie schläfrig.

„Äh..."

Ryoga wußte einen Moment nicht, was er antworten sollte.

„Ach was auch immer", murmelte die schlaftrunkene Ukyo und drehte sich einfach um. Gleich darauf war sie wieder eingeschlafen. Der Junge atmete erleichtert aus.

Das war knapp. 

Er faßte sich wieder und legte sich zurück.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zur Zimmerdecke, während seine Gedanken rasten.

Der verlorene Junge seufzte erneut auf, da dies wohl eine sehr lange Nacht werden würde.

Das Schicksal ist schon eine komische Sache , ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen wirkte Ryoga ziemlich übernächtigt und unausgeschlafen.

„Hey, Großer", er blickte brummig von seinem Kaffee auf, während Ukyo ihm breit zugrinste.

„Schlecht geschlafen?"fragte sie mit Spott in der Stimme. Ryoga schnaubte nur auf und wandte sich mürrisch ab.

Die Küchenmeisterin lachte auf und machte sich wieder daran das Essen fertig zu stellen.

Die beiden saßen im Gastgarten von Ucchans, wo Ukyo ihnen das Frühstück bereitete.

„Wir werden das Lokal wohl noch einige Tage geschlossen halten, um uns einigermaßen zu erholen", meinte sie fröhlich zu ihm.

„Ich glaube, das ist wohl auch in deinem Sinne, nicht wahr?"

Die Küchenmeisterin strahlte den verdrossenen Jungen gut gelaunt an.

Was hat er denn? , dachte sie bei sich, Das mit der Verlobung kann ihm doch nicht so zugesetzt haben, oder etwa doch? 

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür des Lokals.

„Wir haben geschlossen", rief sie nach draußen.

Das Klopfen ging unvermindert weiter und verstärkte sich sogar.

„Ich sagte doch, wir haben geschlossen!", rief Ukyo erneut aus, diesmal deutlich wütender.

Doch auch jetzt brach das Klopfen nicht ab.

Jetzt hatte sie genug und sprang auf, packte Ryoga am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit zur Eingangstür.

Das erboste Mädchen riß die Tür auf und fauchte nach draußen.

„ICH SAGTE DOCH, WIR HABEN GESCHLOSSEN!"

„Ah, ja, ist das so?"fragte eine ruhige Stimme.

„PA .. PAPA?"stotterte Ukyo ungläubig, während sie entsetzt einen Schritt zurück wich.

--------------

Zwei Stunden später:

Es war still im Gastraum. Ryoga und Ukyo saßen schweigend nebeneinander, während Takeda Kuonji die beiden ruhig musterte.

„Hm..."

Der riesenhafte Mann atmete schließlich aus und lächelte breit.

„Nun seht nicht so drein!"sagte er mit voll dröhnender Stimme, die nicht so recht zu seinem Aussehen paßte. Er war fast zwei Meter groß, wuchtig gebaut und ein großer, dunkler Vollbart verdeckte das meiste von seinem Gesicht, was ihn ziemlich bedrohlich wirken ließ.

Das sanfte Funkeln in seinen Augen und die freundliche Ausstrahlung, die von ihm ausging, dämpften das alles jedoch wieder erheblich.

Sein Haar zeigte noch keine Spur von Weiß und in der traditionellen Gewandung eines Okonomiyaka-Meisters wirkte er sehr imposant.

Amüsiert sah er die zwei zerknirschten Gestalten an.

„Ich muß zugeben, das ist eine tolle Geschichte, die ihr mir da erzählt habt. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund euch nicht zu glauben", stellte Mr. Kuonji fest.

Hoffnungsvoll sah die Küchenmeisterin ihren Vater an.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!" bekräftigte er nochmals, während er seiner Tochter mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

Er wandte sich Ryoga zu, der ihn abwartend ansah.

„Bursche, ich hoffe, du weißt es zu schätzen, daß du mit meiner Tochter verlobt bist", meinte er in einem leicht grollenden Tonfall zu diesem.

Der schluckte kurz, straffte sich wieder und nickte.

„Gut."

Er wandte sich wieder Ukyo zu.

„Der Junge gefällt mir! Ich hoffe, daß du diesen da behältst."

Die Wangen von Ukyo färbten sich dunkel, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt ihr Mir. Kuonji das Wort ab.

„Ihr solltet sehen, daß ihr die Sache schnell hinter euch bringt, damit das Ganze erledigt ist", sagte er mit harter Stimme.

„Äh, wie meint Ihr das?"fragte der verlorene Junge verwirrt und warf der Küchenmeisterin einen ratlosen Blick zu.

Diese zuckte mit den Achseln, da sie auch nicht wußte, was ihr Vater damit meinte.

„Hm."

Der Riese strich sich über den Bart und lächelte. Doch dieses Mal war es grausame und kalt.

„Ich rede von der Bestrafung von Genma und Ranma Saotomo! Davon, daß sie büßen müssen für das, was sie getan haben!" antwortete der Riese mit brummiger Stimme, während unheimliche Lichter in seinen Augen tanzten.

-------------

Ende des 11. Kapitels.

Das war es für dieses Mal. Wie gesagt, diese Geschichte dient als Auftakt für einen neuen Abschnitt, der, wie ich glaube, es in sich haben wird. Bald wird in Nerima der Teu... ähm, die Dämonen los sein. Wartet nur ab.

Saraton


	13. Verwicklungen 12

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Das gleiche gilt ebenfalls für Urusei Yatsura!  
  
---------  
  
Geschafft, hier ist Kapitel 12. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber hier die Fortsetzung.  
Ich war so beschäftigt mit "Schatten der Vergangenheit", "Regenzeit" und den anderen Geschichten, daß ich diese Story ein wenig vernachlässigt habe.  
Das mit den Dämonen in Nerima kommt in diesem Kapitel noch nicht vor, aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.   
Wieder mal ein Danke an Inchen für die Reviews, es ist echt motivierend, daß die Sachen auch gelesen werden.  
Vor allem, daß es auch andere Ryoga Fans gibt, außer mir, die ihn genauso wie ich mögen...  
  
Viel Spa  
  
Saraton  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: # # dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und "" hier wird gesprochen.  
  
----------  
  
Es herrschte gerade das übliche Frühstückschaos im Tendo-Haushalt. Genma prügelte sich mit seinem Sohn um das Essen, während Soun und Akane belustigt zusahen. Nabiki ignorierte das Ganze geflissentlich, als Kasumi das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
"Ach du liebe Güte...", die älteste Tendo-Tochter hielt einen Brief in den Händen und wirkte absolut überrascht.  
"Was ist denn Kasumi?" fragte Soun besorgt, während die anderen sich zu ihr umdrehten.  
"Der Briefträger hat eine Herausforderung gebracht."  
"Ach so", Soun Tendo entspannte sich merklich.  
"Wer hat Ranma jetzt wieder herausgefordert?" meinte er in ruhigem Tonfall zu ihr.  
Diese machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.  
"Darum geht es ja, Vater", sagte Kasumi, "es ist nämlich keine Herausforderung an Ranma, sondern eine an Onkel Genma...."  
Alle Geräusche im Raum verstummten und die Blicke der Anwesenden wanderten zu dem älteren Saotome, der perplex dreinsah.  
"Eine Herausforderung? An mich?" Langsam stand er auf und nahm den Brief von Kasumi entgegen und begann ihn laut vorzulesen.  
  
_"Genma! Lange Jahre hast du dein schändliches Treiben fortsetzen können. Aber jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, daß du dafür zahlst.  
Und der Preis ist dein Leben. Komm morgen zur Mittagsstunde an den Platz der fallenden Kirschblüten. Dort wird sich dein Schicksal erfüllen."_  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt, Pops?" fragte er seinen Vater mit einem bissigen Unterton.  
"Nichts, Ranma! Und wer immer glaubt, mir mit einem solchen Schreiben Angst zu machen, hat sich sehr getäuscht!" rief er lachend aus.  
Akane und die anderen machten zweifelnde Gesichter, nur Soun nickte seinem Freund zu.  
"Das ist der Kampfgeist, den ich von dir kenne, Genma!" stimmte er seinem Freund begeistert zu.  
"Wir werden dich begleiten um als Zeugen dem Kampf beizuwohnen", meinte er bestimmt und klopfte diesem auf die Schulter.  
Ranma registrierte sehr wohl die Schweißperlen, die Genma auf die Stirn traten. Er wechselte mit Akane einen Seitenblick und beide nickten sich zu.  
"Auf den morgigen Tag bin ich wirklich gespannt", flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge lächelte schief.  
"Ich auch", erwiderte er ebenso leise.  
  
Am nächsten Tag machte sich Genma in Begleitung von Ranma, Akane, Soun und Nabiki auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Ranma musterte heimlich seinen Vater, der scheinbar entschlossen vor sich hin marschierte.  
#Jetzt hat er keine andere Wahl mehr und kann nicht kneifen#, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.   
Als sie ankamen war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.  
"Hah, mein mysteriöser Herausforderer kneift", stellt der ältere Saotome selbstsicher fest, während er innerlich aufatmete.  
"Leider muß ich dich da enttäuschen", erklang eine voll tönende Stimme hinter ihm und ließ Genma erstarren.  
"Dreh dich um du Schuft und bereite dich vor zu sterben", sprach der Fremde weiter und trat hinter einem Baum hervor.  
  
------------  
  
Wenn jemand an dem kleinen Park vorbei gegangen wäre, hätte ihn ein seltsames Bild erwartet.  
Mehrere eigenartig gekleidete Leute standen einander gegenüber, in archaisch wirkenden Kampfhaltungen und musterten einander grimmig.  
Wäre es ein Bewohner von Nerima gewesen, so hätte er sich sicherlich schnell davon gemacht, da er gewußt hätte, was bevor stand.  
  
Wenige Minuten zuvor:   
Überrascht blickten die Tendos und Ranma zu dem hühnenhaften Fremden, der Genma sehr zornig ansah.  
Dieser stand wie erstarrt da und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen.  
Der Riese fuhr sich kalt lächelnd durch den Bart und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Jetzt bist du also nicht nur ein Betrüger, Genma, sondern auch ein Feigling?" stellte er beinahe genüßlich fest.  
Das ließ diesem keine andere Wahl.  
Genma drehte sich um und stellte sich dem Zorn des Fremden.  
"Du hast also nach Nerima gefunden, alter Freund?" begann er das Gespräch, "Was möchtest du also von mir?"  
Der Bärtige begann schallend zu lachen.  
"Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt .... alter Freund", Zynismus troff in seiner Stimme, als er Genma mit _alter Freund_ ansprach, "ich bin hier um dein jämmerliches Leben zu beenden", fuhr er mit harter Stimme fort und ließ seinen Blick zu Ranma schweifen. "Und auch dein jämmerlicher Nachkomme soll seine Lektion bekommen."  
Bei diesen Worten stutzte Ranma.  
"Aber keine Angst, er wird dies wenigstens überleben."  
Akane runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihrer Schwester.  
Das klang nicht gut. Der seltsame Mann war sehr selbstsicher. Der jüngere Saotome schnaubte auf.  
"Du willst mich und meinen Vater besiegen?" fragte er ironisch.  
An Selbstvertrauen fehlte es dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht. Sicher, der Hühne wirkte stark, aber Ranma war sich sicher, ihn besiegen zu können. Der Bärtige lachte erneut auf.  
"Nicht ich alleine, Junge", sagte er betont ruhig. Ihr könnt jetzt heraus kommen!" wandte er sich scheinbar ins Leere.  
Die Anwesenden erstarrten erneut, als zwei altbekannte Gestalten aus den Bäumen traten.  
"Ihr?" brachte Akane hervor und musterte ungläubig Ukyo und Ryoga.  
  
----------  
  
Das war es für dieses Mal. Ich weiß, es war etwas kurz, aber ich wollte wenigstens etwas von Verwicklungen weiter bringen, mehr gibt es beim nächsten Mal.  
  
Saraton 


	14. Verwicklungen 13

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Das gleiche gilt ebenfalls für Urusei Yatsura!

Geschafft! Ein weiteres Kapitel von „Verwicklungen" ist fertig. Ja, ich weiß an der Geschichte hat sich lange nichts mehr getan, aber ich war beruflich und privat ziemlich in Streß. Jetzt habe ich wieder Luft für meine Geschichten. Also habe ich mich gleich daran gemacht an einigen von Ihnen weiter zu schreiben.

Ich möchte mich auch für all die netten Reviews bedanken, (Ja das gilt natürlich unter anderem Dir Yu-chan...smile) die ich bekommen habe. An Madre: Ich glaube, daß es doch anders kommen wird als Du geglaubt hast... Dein Kommentar hat mich nämlich auf die langersehnte Idee gebracht, wie ich die Story fortsetzen kann! Auch an dich ein Danke!

So, langer Rede kurzer Sinn, lest selbst!

Saraton

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: ( ) dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und "" hier wird gesprochen.

Verwicklungen 

Kapitel 13:

Ranma löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und blickte die beiden ungläubig an.  
"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor" fragte er hart." Ucchan, was hast du mit diesen Fremden zu schaffen? Und was tut Ryoga bei dir" Sie sah ihn nur traurig an und schwieg, während sich die Miene des verlorenen Jungen leicht verhärtete .Der Bärtige wandte sich an Genma, der zu schwitzen begonnen hatte. "Vielleicht solltest du mich vorstellen ... _alter Freund, _mhm"  
In seiner Stimme schwang etwas Unsagbares mit, das den älteren Saotome schlucken ließ.  
Die Blicke aller richteten sich auf ihn und er atmete tief aus. "Also gut", murmelte Genma schicksalsergeben. "Darf ich vorstellen, Takeda Kuonji, der Vater von Ukyo und derjenige ... mit dem ich die Verlobung abgeschlossen habe", sagte er dann mit lauter Stimme.

„Nani?" Ranma starrte seinen Vater überrascht an und wandte dann seinen Blick wieder zu dem schweigenden Hünen der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und kalt lächelte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte dann. „Ja, ich erinnere mich..." murmelte der jüngere Saotome dann, „damals als ich immer mit Ucchan gekämpft habe, da war auch immer ..." „...ihr Vater dabei!" beendete Takeda Kuonji den Satz des dunkelhaarigen Jungen „Ja, das war ich Junge! Und jetzt bin ich hier um einige Sachen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen..." Dabei ballte der bärtige Riese seine Hände zu Fäusten und man hörte die Knochen knirschen. Genma schluckte erneut und wurde etwas blasser, doch bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte erklang eine andere wütende Stimme: „Ranma Saotome! Bereite dich darauf vor, dein Ende zu finden!" schrie Mousse, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, seinem Rivalen zu und stürzte sich auf ihn. „Was zum...", murmelte dieser und wehrte einige stählerne Wurfgeschosse ab. Als wäre dem nicht genug, stand auf einmal Tatewaki Kuno in seiner altbewährten Kleidung und seinem Bokken da und fuhr sich theatralisch durch sein Haar. „Die Mühlen des Himmels mahlen langsam und doch stetig. Heute wird das Herz der lieblichen Akane Tendo mir gehören!" rezitierte er eine seiner üblichen Phrasen. „Doch zuvor werde ich den liederlichen Schurken Ranma Saotome seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen!" donnerte Kuno dann und sprang dann ebenfalls auf Ranma zu. Der ältere Kuonji nahm das Ganze mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis und blickte Ukyo fragend an. Diese seufzte nur auf „Ach, das ist nur das übliche Chaos. Das passiert in Nerima eigentlich dauernd!" stellte sie mit trockener Stimme fest.„Airen! Wo bist Du?" erklang eine sehr wohlbekannte Stimme aus der Ferne. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen verzog das Gesicht und nickte dann, „definitiv das übliche Chaos" fuhr Ukyo dann fort, während Ryoga das Ganze nachdenklich beobachtete.Ukyos Vater schüttelte seinen Kopf und atmete tief aus. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns in aller Ruhe aussprechen..." meinte er dann, „...es gibt da einige Sachen über die wir reden sollten!" Nabiki lächelte amüsiert, „ich glaube das wäre eine gute Idee!" stimmte die mittlere Tendo-Tochter zu, währenddessen das obligatorische Chaos um Ranma und die anderen tobte.

Einige Stunden später, im Tendo Anwesen:

„Ich verstehe.." Takeda Kuonji lächelte Kasumi freundlich an, die ihm gerade etwas Tee einschenkte. „Also, ist eigentlich an allem dieser lügnerische Kerl Genma Schuld! Verstehe ich das richtig?" Nabiki nickte bestätigend. „Genau!" Genma Saotome, auf dessen Stirn Schweißperlen aufgetaucht waren, hielt wohlweislich den Mund, während Soun scheinbar unbewegt seinen Tee trank. Ranma, der noch etwas zerschrammt von seinem Kampf mit Mousse und Kuno war, musterte indessen mit mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck Ukyo und Ryoga die für seinen Geschmack zu nahe beieinander saßen. „Heh, Ucchan!" Ukyo sah auf und blickte diesen überrascht an, „Ja...?" „Was hast du mit dem Streuner hier zu schaffen?" Der Gesichtsausdruck des verlorenen Jungen verhärtete sich bei diesen Worten, doch bevor er noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte legte ihm Ukyo sanft ihren Arm auf seine Schulter. „Nicht!" meinte sie sanft zu Ryoga und wandte sich Ranma zu. „Ich wüßte nicht was dich das angehen würde, Ranma!" erwiderte das junge Mädchen fest. Dieser blickte Ukyo überrascht an und auch die anderen Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Takeda wirkten verblüfft. Akane runzelte die Stirn und musterte Ukyo mißtrauisch. Was ging hier vor? Sie wandte den Blick zu Ryoga der sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sich seinerseits köstlich über den dummen Gesichtsausdruck seines Rivalen amüsierte. „Äh, Ryoga...?" begann die jüngste Tendo vorsichtig, „Dürfte ich dich etwas fragen?" Gerade als dieser antworten wollte, nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Ranma schnaubte auf „Ach, laß die beiden doch! Siehst du nicht das wir stören?" meinte er höhnisch und lachte höhnisch auf.

„Sind Sie nicht ein hübsches Paar!" fuhr der jüngere Saotome mit beißenden Spott fort. „Ich hoffe, du wirst mit dem Schweinejungen glücklich!" Das war zuviel. Ukyo und Ryoga sprangen gleichzeitig auf, beide mit flammenden Augen und gefletschten Zähnen. „RANMA! WIE KANNST DU SO ETWAS SAGEN!" schrie die Küchenmeisterin ihren Jugendfreund an, der das aufgebrachte Mädchen verblüfft ansah. (Fangzähne? Seit wann hat sie Fangzähne?) ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Alle Anwesenden erstarrten, als der verlorene Junge ein wölfisches Knurren von sich gab. „Das war zuviel, Ranma..."sagte Ryoga dann mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme, während er sein Hände betont langsam zu Fäusten zusammenballte. ( Uhoh...), ging es Ukyo durch den Kopf, als sie die seltsamen Lichter in seinen Augen bemerkte. Ryogas Augen leuchteten wieder in den blutroten Ton, den sie nur zu gut kannte. „Es wird Zeit, das du für deine Arroganz bezahlst...", sprach Ryoga im gleichen Tonfall weiter und streckte seine Hände wider. Die Augen der Anwesenden weiteten sich, als sie die langen krallenartigen Nägel an seinen Fingern bemerkten. „Was zum...", Ranma hatte sich in seine Kampfstellung begeben.„Was geht hier vor? Wieso..." Ukyo schüttelte den Kopf, während sie laut aufseufzte. „Das wirst Du noch früh genug merken..." meinte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen trocken. „Ryoga...?" wandte sie sich noch einmal an den transformierten Jungen. „Was ?" entgegnete dieser barsch. „Tu mir einen Gefallen ... laß noch etwas von ihm über, mein Großer...", sagte Ukyo mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „Ich will auch noch ein Stück von dem Mistkerl haben!" Ranma schnappte nach Luft, während Ryoga sie ungläubig mustere. Dann begann er zu lachen und nickte ihr zu. „Aber sicher doch!" Die Küchenmeisterin stimmte herzhaft in das dämonische Gelächter ein. (Warum sollte ich nicht auch ein wenig Spaß haben...), stellte sie für sich fest, während die zwei sich dem jüngeren Saotome zuwandten, (und verdient hat es der Mistkerl schon lange! Ranma, das wird weh tun...)

Dann brach die Hölle über das Tendo - Dojo los...

Ende des 13. Kapitels.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Nachwort:  
Sorry, das dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer war, aber ich habe wenigstens diesen Teil ins Netz stellen wollen. Und im folgenden Kapitel werden wir zu dem schon lange versprochenen „Dämonen in Nerima" Teil kommen.

Nach dieser längeren Pause, mußte ich wieder in die Geschichte reinkommen. Langsam komme ich ja doch zum gedachten Ende von Verwicklungen. Diese ist ja die Story, an der ich schon am längsten arbeite. Nun ja, alle muß ein Ende haben...

Bis denn

Saraton


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans. Das gleiche gilt ebenfalls für Urusei Yatsura!

Hier kommt nun das 14. Kapitel von Verwicklungen! Langsam nähert sich diese Geschichte ihrem Ende... Irgendwie bin ich froh darüber. Verwicklungen ist einer meiner Favoriten, versteht mich nicht falsch, aber irgendwann sollte ich sie doch abschließen! Es warten immerhin noch einige andere Stories darauf geschrieben zu werden...grins!  
Nun denn... viel Spaß!

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: ( ) dies markiert die Gedanken der Charaktere und "" hier wird gesprochen.

Saraton

Verwicklungen

Kapitel 14

Ukyo Kuonji gähnte verschlafen, als sie langsam ihre Augen aufschlug. „Was ..." Die Küchenmeisterin erstarrte zuerst, als sie einen Körper neben sich spürte. Ukyo entspannte sich aber wieder, als ihr klar wurde das es sich um Ryoga handelte der friedlich neben ihr schlief. Sie wollte gerade wieder ihre Augen schließen und weiterschlafen, als ihr etwas Wesentliches auffiel. Der verlorene Junge, war vollkommen nackt und sie ebenfalls, wie Ukyo nach einer kurzen Musterung feststellte. Zudem lagen sie inmitten einer Lichtung, umgeben von mächtigen Bäumen. „Was zum...", ging es dem verdatterten Mädchen durch den Kopf, „Was haben wir..." Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn und das Mädchen schluckte. „Oh, du liebe Zeit..." schoß es Ukyo durch den Kopf.

_Der Tag zuvor:_

_Es herrschte absolutes Chaos. Ryoga und Ukyo attackierten mit wütenden Hieben Ranma und Akane, die ihrem Verlobten zu Hilfe gekommen war. Während dessen kämpfte Takeda Kuonji mit Genma und Soun und er hielt sich nicht schlecht. Kasumi stand einfach nur sprachlos da, während Nabiki panisch versuchte von den ineinander verkeilten Kontrahenten loszukommen, da sie leichtsinnigerweise sehr nahe bei diesen gesessen war. Einige Augenblicke später brach durch eine der Wände des Tendo -Hauses eine wütende purpurhaarige Amazone. „Ayah, Shampoo helfen Airen!" rief sie aus und stürzte sich ins Getümmel. Gefolgt von Mousse, der das Ganze ausnutzen wollte um Ranma zu besiegen. Plötzlich war auch Kuno Tatewaki da, der sich ebenfalls ins Getümmel stürzte „um die wilde Tigerin Akane Tendo zu schützen und den bösartigen Zauberer Ranma Saotome zu bestrafen", dicht gefolgt von dem Rest der Mitglieder der „Nerima Wrecking Crew" Kodachi, Taro und Happosai. _

„Wie zur Hölle das so ausarten konnte…" murmelte die Küchenmeisterin zu sich selbst, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Sie seufzte auf, da dies ja erst der Auftakt zu den weiteren Ereignissen gewesen war.

_Das Ganze war längst zu einem „Battle Royal" ausgeartet, in der die meisten Kämpfer die Übersicht verloren hatten, gegen wen sie überhaupt kämpften, als das Getümmel von einem wilden Gelächter unterbrochen wurde. Verdutzt hielten alle ein und wandten ihre Blicke auf Ryoga Hibiki, der laut lachend dastand. Er lachte so laut und herzhaft, daß ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. „Das ist komisch! Das ist wirklich komisch!" Seine Augen leuchteten noch immer rötlich, seine Fangzähne waren um das doppelte gewachsen und verliehen ihm ein furcht einflössendes Aussehen. Er wandte sich Ukyo zu. „Findest du das Ganze nicht auch so witzig, Liebling?" fragte er mit einem boshaft amüsierten Tonfall. Ukyo die kurz aufschnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, diese Idioten langweilen mich! Sie sind so…störend!" Die meisten Anwesenden schnappten nach Luft, als sie die grün leuchtenden Augen der Küchenmeisterin sahen, und ihre ebenfalls weit herausstehenden Fangzähne. Ebenso wie von Ryoga wirkte sie zwar furcht einflössend, aber eher auf eine laszive sehr erotische Art. _„_Was für eine Hexerei ist das!" donnerte Kuno los und stellte sich bestimmt vor den beiden hin, die ihn schlichtweg ignorierten. „Soll ich dieses lästige Pack für dich entfernen?" Ukyo lachte bei Ryogas Worten auf. „Das würdest du für mich tun! Oh, ich glaube das schreit nach einer…Belohnung!" Die meisten männlichen Anwesenden schluckten bei der Betonung des Wortes „Belohnung" kurz auf. „Heh, Schweinejunge! Glaubst du nicht das du dir da zuviel vorgenommen hast?" ertönte Ranmas Stimme, der sich breitbeinig hingestellt hatte. Es irritierte ihn irgendwie, daß er nicht im Mittelpunkt stand. Das Lächeln auf Ryogas Gesicht wurde bei diesen Worten breiter. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht…Ranma…" In seiner Stimme schwang etwas unsagbares mit, „…und das sollte ich wohl jetzt beweisen…nicht wahr?" _

Ukyo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ranma weiß wirklich nie wann er den Mund halten sollte…" Die junge Küchenmeisterin blickte zu dem noch immer schlafenden Ryoga herunter. „Diese Sache mit dem Dämonenblut ist wirklich schon etwas!" Als sie an ihr eigenes Verhalten dachte errötete Ukyo leicht.

_Der verlorene Junge begann grünlich zu leuchten, nicht in dem üblichen Ton wenn er sein Chi sammelte um seinen Shi-Shi Hodadoken zu machen, sondern in einer dunkleren bösartigeren Art. „Was tust du, Ryoga!" schrie Akane entsetzt auf. „Wir sind hier…" Sie kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden. Ryoga schrie kurz auf „Dämonen-Chi-Attacke" und eine riesenhafte Energiekugel schoß von ihm auf die anderen Anwesenden zu. Ukyo lachte schallend, als sie sah wie die Anwesenden von der Wucht des Aufpralles weggerissen wurden. Die Leute der Nerima Wrecking Crew wurden mitsamt einen großen Teil der Hausmauer in den Garten geschleudert. Als sich der Rauch verzog standen nur noch Ryoga, Ukyo, Takeda Kuonji, Nabiki und Kasumi da. Die beiden Tendo Schwestern hatten sich hinter Ryoga befunden und waren deswegen nicht getroffen worden. Außerdem hatte sich Takeda vor den beiden postiert und sie mit seinem Körper abgeschirmt. Der riesenhafte Mann starrte ungläubig auf die Zerstörung und das Chaos das der Verlobte seiner Tochter angerichtet hatte. Zudem wurde ihm klar, daß die Geschichte mit dem Dämonenblut mehr als nur den Tatsachen entsprach. #Verdammt…das ist nicht gut…# Kasumi murmelte etwas Undeutliches vor sich hin, während Nabiki einfach nur sprachlos dastand. „Das war großartig, Schatz!" sagte Ukyo inzwischen schnurrend und blickte Ryoga hungrig an. „Nun zu deiner…Belohnung…" Der wandte sich zu ihr um und lächelte breit._

Das junge Mädchen wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich der verlorene Junge langsam zu bewegen begann. #Ah, er wird wach…# Ihre Wangen begannen erneut zu brennen, als sie sich an den Rest des Abends erinnerte. Wie sie beide lachend durch Nerima getobt waren, dabei einfach aus Spaß und Freude alle möglichen Dinge zerstört hatten. Und schließlich bei dieser Lichtung landeten, wo sie mehr oder minder übereinander hergefallen waren. Und wie sie es genossen hatte, als…Sie schloß kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief aus. #Das bringt absolut nichts, jetzt daran zu denken! Ich sollte mich wieder beruhigen…auch wenn es mir gefallen hat…Argh! Nein, ich sollte jetzt absolut NICHT daran denken…# Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in das überraschte Gesicht von Ryoga, der sie absolut entsetzt anblickte. „Hallo, Loverboy! Auch wieder wach?" Dessen Gesicht nahm bei diesen Worten einen sehr dunklen Ton an und er schnappte nach Luft. „Lo…Loverboy? Wie…Was…" Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als ihn auch die Erinnerung des gestrigen Abends einholte. „Du…ich…wir…" stotterte Ryoga panisch los. „…haben…?" Ukyo nickte. „Ja, wir haben…" meinte sie dann trocken. Das war schließlich zuviel für Ryoga, der daraufhin einfach in Ohnmacht fiel. Was Ukyo mit einem tiefen Seufzer quittierte. „Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie …" murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber die Frage ist, was tun wir jetzt…?" „Ich hätte da einige Vorschläge!" erklang hinter ihr eine amüsierte Stimme.

Ende des 14. Kapitels! Fortsetzung folgt!

Nachwort:

Ich weiß dieses Kapitel läßt einige Fragen offen, aber das ist beabsichtigt. Wäre ja langweilig, jetzt schon alles zu verraten. Tja, wie es jetzt im Moment aussieht, wird „Verwicklungen" doch noch einige Zeit weitergehen…. Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens um einiges länger werden, versprochen!.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Saraton


End file.
